Truths of Destruction
by Viraaja
Summary: Lloyd finds himself brought back to life and thus caught in a whirlwind confusion. Love triangles, wars, assasains, and even gods all form the path this once lone winglie is forced to travel. Heed the signs ahead for there is no turning back.
1. History of the Wars

# History: The Dragon Campaign and The Cascade Moon Trials

**Dragon Campaign-**  
The Dragon Campaign is defined as the war between the advanced Winglie Civilization, and their slaves, the human race. With the aid of the legendary Dragons of that time, seven destined were gifted with the incredible power of transforming into extraordinary beings known as Dragoons. The war between the two races commenced and the humans won out in the end against the deadly army of Virages, Winglie creations. Melbu Frahma, the savage leader and high priest of the Winglies, and the instigator of the war with his brutal way towards the humans, supposedly perished.  


**Cascade Moon Trials-**  
Occurring 11,000 years after the Dragon Campaign, it was a battle forged from feuds of the past and wishes of the future. The newest generation of Dragoons, including in them the original Dragoon of Darkness from the Dragon Campaign. Rose, as she was called, had lived the past 11,000 years as the feared 'Black Monster', a being whose mission prevented the coming of the end of the world through the Goddess' Soa's creation of the Virage Embryo. Melbu Frahma and Zeig, the original Fire Dragoon, had survived the Dragon Campaign, and Frahma's spirit rested inside the Dragon Spirit of the Re-eyed Dragon waiting until Zeig once again used it to transform, then Frahma could be free. Zeig used the spirit and the battle between the Dragoons and Melbu Frahma took place. The Dragoon won over Frahma who had taken the destructive powers of the Virage Embryo, born inside the new Silver-White Dragoon, Shana, into himself. All of Endiness was saved for the time being.  


Throughout the Cascade Moon Trials, besides the seven Dragoons, a Winglie by the name of Lloyd played an important and confusing role. His side never really known to anyone, he worked for his own ideals and gain. He searched for a way to bring back the Winglie world of the old; but, after realizing Zeig who went by the name of Emperor Diaz had controlled him, he was bent on redeeming himself by defeating the ex-red-eyed Dragoon. He failed in his mission, killed by Melbu Frahma in a fight that looked like Lloyd would prevail. The Dragoon spirit of the Divine Dragon, which Lloyd had come into possession of by destroying the beast, was given to Dart. Dart, son of Zeig and the newest Fire Dragoon, had his spirit taken from him by his father, the spirit then destroyed when Zeig was defeated. The powerful sword, The Dragon Buster, was then given to Rose. Lloyd died.  


They thought that Endiness was saved, when the true battle, had yet to even begin to form…The Cascade Moon Trials, as named, were a test of strength by the Gods. And now, a power unto itself, uncontrolled by any outside force, but, its nature shaped by the elements around it, is about to awaken. A lost race created by the tree of life, dormant since it was born from the fruit of the giver of life. Truths are revealed that threaten the existence of everything in all of Endiness, beyond, and even the Gods themselves. A counter weapon exists though, a being created too by the tree of life whose power was brewed to circumvent that of it's compliment. In a last ditch effort, the Gods chose the unknowing Lloyd as their pawn in the mass of destructive events that were to take place in the coming years. This weapon, also shaped and influenced by the elements around it, can be controlled, in a sense, by either forces that wish destruction or those that wish to prevent it, and others. None know what they are looking for, or how to obtain it. Only Lloyd, the Gods on Earth through him, knows what is to come and is able to influence the 'weapon' towards prevention of the destruction…this is the tale of his journey, and his attempts to salvage his soul from the grips of forever. 


	2. Introduction: Light on Evil; The Indefin...

# Introduction: Light on Evil; the Indefinable

  


Magic, a source of life like any other. It's influence on the creatures born of it the same as any force of creation. The potential for good, evil, or even both embedded in its roots. Yet, what is the truth of evil? This question, miss-interpreted by many, even those of the highest of stature and possessors of the greatest of knowledge have been ignorant of its true meaning. Evil is the presence of bad, the actions that go against people's morals, at least, that is what most believe. Only those people who have experienced, had evil in themselves can understand that exactly it is, and what it isn't. And even then, it is indefinable. What exactly are the morals of people? Every being has their own set of morals that they have created and altered over the years they have lived. Think though, of the person who is considered evil. What are their morals? And is evil is going against ones morals, and this 'evil' person does not believe he is doing so against his own, is he truly evil? Or is evil the complete absence of good? But, just as we can not completely define evil, so goes with good.  


Judgement is one of the most enigmatic actions. We frown at those who judge ourselves, yet we do so ourselves, sometimes without even noticing. So what gives us the right to take one's set of morals, saying that they are not right and making them evil? Nothing does, yet we do, and that justifies to ourselves, the actions we take against that 'evil' object. Many times, in the history of people, we have preformed these types of actions. Some may regret it, while others see it as the right thing that could have been done. These judgements that have shaped the history of the universe based upon the question of good versus evil are the foundation of the nature of people. Although we view judging as something that we should not have the right of performing, yet ironically we do, without judgement, people would not be people, and free will non-existent.  


Thus, is it best to just allow the definition, the meaning of evil, to remain buried among those few that can answer it? For if we do, judgement upon the subject will continue, along with that of others, and people remain unbounded by the truth from those broken souls. And if released it into the ignorant world, would things change, or would all ignore it and nature continue how it was before the information was released? Will it have such an extraordinarily powerful impact on people, that changes so drastic lead to either destruction of people, or a world of total peace, inside and out? Is the world ready and able to contemplate, understand, what would be given to them? These questions, like many others, can not be answered, and for the sake of existence, are best not to be. For, the answers are hidden in between books of the past, minds of the future, and souls of the present, never to be opened to the world to read, even if one wanted them to be…that is, unless the Gods wish it so. And if the Gods were to demand it of a single existing being, that being must obey, and reveal this secret that could lead to the destruction, or salvation of all that is.  


There is much still unknown, and this being, for the sake of its survival to perform its given task if it is ever asked of it, must stay a figure in the shadows. This being…the light on the evil, the truth of the unknown, the indefinable.  


Letter to the Goddess of Creation, Soa,  
From your faithful servant, Virage 


	3. Prologue

# Prologue

-Rush-

Blood...bath of darkness...

-Flowing Pain-

Rips through...a white light...rapture

-Still-

Nothing...timeless...death........

~*~

He floated, an environment of emptiness, gravity with no effect, a vortex without motion, the center of a storm stretching on forever. Absent of light, darkness did not exist, he only was, and that was all. Any more, and his chance for revival would be extinguished, any less, and the mercy of Soa would never reach him. Silver hair glinted in the light-less rapture of the pain, continuously beating his unmoving body, crimson eyes reflecting nothing of emotion, the pain was overwhelming, binding away anything in him that could prove to help delude the torture. He reached out, this lost soul, nothing but a thin screen between him and paradise, nothing at all between his soul and nothing. The outstretched hand shivered in the temperature-less void, the fingers curling, trying to grab, to what, unknown. A voice...  


*Child, still yourself...* a soothing, comforting tone  


"Who's there?" barely a whisper masked by an intangible amount of hurt.  


*Child, I am the creator, the Goddess of all that is...*  


"Dear Soa, can it be?" the silver headed Winglie bent his stiff neck back searching desperately for the source of the voice, if he could only touch it, oh Gods if he could only touch it...  


*The Gods and I don't know how you are to be judged, child...your life was filled with a suffering unlike others, a suffering that resulted in pain inflicted on others...* the voice wrapped around the floating figure easing the incredible pain that surged through every part of him. He shuddered, letting out a shaky sigh, relaxing into the soft, comforting grip of the creator, Soa. *You do not belong in Paradise, yet you do not deserve to be wiped from existence altogether…life on Endiness is the only conclusion we are able to come to, the only fate fit for you...an immortal life, never able to die, your soul never able to truly rest...*  


He knew there was no protesting, that any attempts to argue against the decision of the Gods would be futile, so it happened, he allowed it to happen...  


"Will it hurt?"  


*It depends on you, if you allow it to, then yes, child, it will be painful beyond what you have experienced here.*  


So the rapture faded, and knives took its place, stabbing until all he felt was taken from him, and his soul was thrown back into the world he had tried so hard to escape.  



	4. Chapter 1: In All of Endiness

Ok! yay! so i got the first chapter up! I'm sorry it took me so long, i just wanted to spend a good amount of time on it to make it half-way decent. Plus, it is pretty long for a chapter in my opinion so it took me awhile to type (i'm not that quick typing or writing for that matter!) Anyways, i'll shut up no so you may go read the story! ~Jinsei-chan, the author Oh, and thank you all for the comments and enthusiasm about my story, i really apprieciate it and urges me to write more quickly!  


Chapter 1: In all of Endiness

A dragon of the purist clarity sat atop an unseen cliff. The massive head of the ancient beast turned toward the setting sun that shot waves of every color across its spectrum body, it cried into the coming night. The inevitable came, no matter how hard it tried to prevent it. The Dragon of the stars, the dragon of space, the translucent-Goddess Dragon its element, all things unknown, nothing. A cry sounded from deep in its being, vibrating across the rolls of clouds, some may call it thunder, others, the rage of the gods upon all of Endiness, all ignorant of the truth. The cry dies out and the dragon fell, its body slumping, the driving force of its life all contained in the small crystal-glass sphere. The dim light emanating from the sphere intensified as the dragon took its last few dying breaths; the intelligent eyes fixed on its life, on its spirit. With a shuddering intensity, the dragons soul departed from Endiness, on its way to be judged, but its spirit remained in the world of the living, to wait for a being worthy of its bearing, waiting for the birth of the first Translucent-Goddess Dragoon.

~*~

Lloyd awoke from what seemed a terrible nightmare; a scream from his throat cut through the cool night air just as a rumble died out in the fading light of day. He lay there, draped over a small pedestal he immediately recognized. He lay in the Capital of all the winglie cities, Kasseda, the pedestal that had held the Dragon Buster. "The hell!" the winglie sat up abruptly, one had grabbing onto the side of the stone pillar, the other going to support his dizzy head. "I-I'm dead!" memories of himself floating in the vortex were a blur, only bits and pieces remaining of the experience, the rest lost to who knows what. The words of Soa remained, but the voice could not be recalled, nor the extreme pain, only a small amount. He staggered into to the floor, falling to his knees almost immediately, he felt like a child just learning to walk, the feeling so alien to him. He groaned in exasperation and pushed himself to stand up straight, finally gathering enough consciousness to take in his surroundings. He was indeed in the capital city, from the sight of the floating devastation he had to be, no other place ever possessed such tragedy.

It hit him then, full force, the impact of his fate, eternal life in a tragedy stricken world such as this, the non-stop witness of pain and suffering that was going to, was now, and has always plagued Endiness. "Oh gods...what have I done to deserve this..." Lloyd once again fell upon the cold, lifeless stone of Kasseda, his sobs wracking his body. He knelt there, amazed at the weakness he was showing; he caught the salty drops on his fingers, watching the clear liquid run across the gloved weapons. H tasted one, touching it lightly to his lips, he was stunned at his soul showing through, and a revelation came to him, his life had now just begun. He wiped the remaining tears away and used his wings to travel through the city. The planes of energy keeping him above the rubble of 10,000 years ago.

~*~

Dart held the spirit of the Divine God Dragon up to the light. The greyish-indigo color reflecting onto his young features. His wife, Shana, sat next to him nursing their child and admiring her husband, his face contorted into that of a look of deep concentration.

"What are you thinking about Dart?" the former silver-white Dragoon placed a hand across his that held the small sphere.

"Everything, I guess. Nights like these, of the new moon, always bring back memories. It's unnerving sometimes." Dart glanced down at Shana, taking in her fine girlish looks, and smiled gently, "I'm fine though, don't worry."

"I always will though, you know!" Shana laughed lightly, kissing her husband on the cheek, "You miss them don't you."

"Of course, I must think about them at least once everyday. I don't think I've ever been so close to anybody as I were with them, and you also. Rose, most especially." Stroking the soft mob of hair on his child's head in Shana's arms, Dart placed the Dragon spirit back on the small chest in front of him.

Shana stared at the spirit, "Poor Lloyd, we've never really decided on what we though of him, he was a lost soul it seemed." Her eyes, focused on the dragon spirit seemed to be looking at something altogether different.

"I'll tell you, he was broken in the end, probably over all the terrible things he had done!"

"Lavitz..."

"Exactly."

"I do feel sorry for him though, I think he was confused about what he really wanted to accomplish. He was used as a tool by Emperor Diaz the entire time it appeared."

"He was probably just crazy."

Shana elbowed Dart playfully in his ribs, "He's dead, Dart, give him some type of respect!"

"What respect does he deserve!?"

"He gave his life to try to recompense for what he had done in the past."

"He's not the only one, everybody who dies now tries to use that excuse to get pity for themselves, and maybe a bit of publicity once they're gone."

"That's not true Dart, he really did. If it wasn't for Lloyd the Divine God-Dragon spirit would never be in your possession, and Melbu Frahma defeated."

Melbu Frahma, former leader of the winglies when they were in their glory, had summoned and taken upon himself the power of the god of destruction. Lloyd attempted to stop him, but was shot through the heart when it started to look like Lloyd had the upper hand. Lloyd had given the Divine God-Dragon spirit to Dart, whose original dragon spirit had been taken by his possessed father Zeig, also known as Emperor Diaz. The Dragon Buster had been handed over to Rose, the Dragoon of Darkness. Together, the group had been able to defeat Melbu Frahma and save Endiness from complete destruction.

Dart sighed and leaned back against the small cushioned bench with his eyes closed, "I'm just glad that that whole journey is over, that we are able to settle down now."

"So am I, oh Dart," Shana shifted the small newborn child in her arms so she could snuggle up against her husband.

~*~

Lloyd stood in the center of the teleportation device created for the passage between Kasseda and the world below the capital city. Subconsciously, he focused his energy and the magical force inside himself into activating the ancient technology. His body faded and a green ball of energy swirled around him, growing smaller by the second, the green energy sped off only to cause him to reappear on another teleportation device identical to the one he just traveled from. Lloyd sighed and ran a gloved hand through his layered platinum hair, stepping off of the teleporter. A mass of winglies stood before him, blocking his way through the path.

"By the gods, what do you want?" Lloyd took a step forward; the winglies in return taking one back, except for a certain blue-haired girl dressed in a see-through blue skirted bow and very skimpy underclothes. Lloyd was not surprised, the Sea-Blue Dragoon, Meru, after all did originate in these woods, but for her to be back so soon after the battle was unheard of.

"L-Lloyd, is it really you!?" Meru seemed shocked, her jaw wide as she stared at the man who should be dead right then, "You died over a year ago! Who are you!"

Lloyd stood mute staring at the young winglie, *One year I've been off of this world? Can that be? I was in purgatory that long?* "What do you mean, a year ago?"

"Melbu Frahma, he killed you a year ago, right before we beat him, you're supposed to be dead! What's going on!?" stamping her feet, Meru made her way towards Lloyd, poking him violently in the chest, "You tell me right now or I'll beat the pulp outta ya."

Pushing the young dragoon gently out of the way Lloyd began forward, "It's a confusing story, but the gods couldn't decide what to do with me so they threw me onto Endiness for the rest of forever." He growled, shaking his head in frustration, *any other man would give anything for immortality, but of course I who gets it wishes to have nothing to do with the prospect.* Lloyd was jolted slightly as he found himself tumbling forward onto the stony ground below, he groaned as he lost his balance, muttering a curse directed towards the gods.

Meru pounded after him, huffing in distaste at his present state pertaining to the ground, "what in the world is wrong with you Lloyd?"

"Could you just leave me be, kid, I'm none of your concern," Lloyd pushed himself up and unsteadily stood on his feet, only to find a hand hooked around his arm helping him to balance. Lloyd glanced at Meru, shooting her a queer look, "Aren't you afraid I may attack you?"

"No, Dart beat you awhile ago, I'm not afraid of you anymore, and I'm not a kid," pulling him along Meru made her way with Lloyd towards the small civilization the surviving winglies had created. Lloyd, composing himself to a state where he could walk without the Sea-Blue Dragoon helping him. Meru walked silently next to Lloyd, maybe because he was a winglie like her and she had some unknown connection to him because of that. Meru led Lloyd, all the same, to her home, a few of the winglies she was close with following behind her.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?"

Rushing out from another room, Meru's mother grabbed her child by the shoulders, "Meru, dear, what's the matter? Is everything ok? What happened at the teleporter?"

"It's alright mom, it was nothing, just Lloyd, you remember what I told you about him right?"

"Oh, yes, I do," Meru's mother stood and took Lloyds hand into her own shaking it gently, "Nice to meet you, Lloyd, would you care for something to drink? Maybe something to eat, eh?"

"Some water would be grand, thank you." Lloyd glanced around the room, it was small with an artificial light of energy in the center, through the doorway was another small room with standing beds built into the wall, they were on a slight angle but vertical other than that. The rooms were mostly shades of soft green and brown, earthen tones to blend in with the woods they were placed in. Tables, some small and others large, were placed against the sides of the walls; chairs were scarce, sitting pads used in their place. Meru's mother walked over to Lloyd and handed him a glass of water, he sipped it slowly staring at the clear liquid with a hidden fascination.

"Who's; this Meru? Why is he here? Where did he come from?" Lloyd glanced up to see a person who looked to be Meru's father standing in the doorway. Bouncing over to him, Meru hugged his waist and looked up at him.

"This is Lloyd daddy, from the story I told you about when I was gone the winglie who well...died."

"If he died Meru, then why is he standing in my home?"

"He didn't really die, I just thought he did?"

"The gods work in confusing ways," Lloyd stated to the older man, rolling the water around in the glass and setting his cool gaze on the figure. He turned abruptly towards Meru's mother who was pulling at his elbow-

"Sit down, Lloyd, come and rest for a bit."

"Thank you."

Meru's mother pushed Lloyd gently into the small chair, the wood creaking under his weight, and then skittered to the other side of the room, "So Meru, what was the matter with the transporter? Did anything come through?"

"Oh, no, I thought I told you, it was Lloyd who was using it." Meru pulled a chair over to sit next to Lloyd, who sat sipping his water in silence. "Lloyd, why were you using the teleporter anyways? How did you get up there, is that where the gods threw you?"

"You ask too many questions, Meru, and yes, that is where the gods chose to return me, right where I found the Dragon Buster." Lloyd took a plate of fruit from Meru's waiting mothers hands, setting it in his lap and picking up one of the red slices, "Do you know what happened to the sword after the fight?"

Meru sat for a moment thinking until snapping her fingers and jumping up. "Yeah, I remember, since Rose died from the fight with Melbu, Dart took the sword afterwards, though I'm not sure what he has done with it."

"Dart..." Lloyd almost growled, *That boy better be willing to give that sword up.* The thought of someone else possessing the buster instead of himself was maddening, it was rightfully his.

"H-hey Lloyd, no need to get worked up over it! Dart wouldn't break it or anything, I'm sure it is just fine, are y-you ok?" Meru hesitated, poking Lloyd in the shoulder. Lloyd turned suddenly and grabbed Meru by her shoulders, "H-hey!"

"Where does Dart live Meru, tell me right now."

"W-what! Well I-I guess, he lives in Seles with Shana, they rebuilt it I think, at least, that is what they said they were gonna do. Come on, get off of me Lloyd."

Lloyd released his hold on Meru, seeing her father through the corner of his eye beginning to get irritated. "I know where Seles is, good, that makes this easier...what happened to the other Dragoons, did anyone else die besides Rose?"

"Well, Zeig, Darts dad, you know, who took the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit, he died with Rose. Everyone else was really beat up afterwards but was fine after a week or so of rest and potions." Meru rubbed her left shoulder while rolling it backwards; Lloyds grip had been strong and desperate. "The last I talked to Albert was at his and Princess Emily's wedding, that was a big to-do, and even Kongol and Hashel had come to the ceremony. I've only seen Hashel and Kongol since then."

Lloyd stood back and studied Meru for a few moments, taking another piece of fruit and eating it slowly. The young winglie seemed to cower under his gaze and switched her weight from one foot to the other. *How long will it take me to get to Seles...it's not too far from here...but still, there is no way I could fly that long so I'll need to get some supplies and money, ahh, where will I get money!* "Meru, I really must get to Seles," Lloyd, finishing the rest of the red fruit, stood up. "Thank you for the information, and the food," Meru and her parents nodded, smiling at the resurrected man.

"It was a...pleasure, Lloyd, it was nice to meet you," Meru's mother stepped up and took Lloyds hand once again, "but really, before you leave, you should visit the priest here, he can probably give you some supplies or at least some advice and a blessing."

Lloyd nodded, more so to himself than Meru's mother, his mind racing ahead, making plans and setting his course.

"I'll take him mom, I won't be long." Meru ran out the door, beckoning for Lloyd to follow. He did so, meeting the gaze of a few winglies that were trying to make themselves look busy and uninterested, their peering eyes and stares giving away their true intentions. He walked a short way behind Meru, until they reached a small door carved into the trunk of a tree, Lloyd had to duck to fit under the low frame and ceiling. Once inside completely, the ceiling raised enough so Lloyd could stand almost at full height. In the eastern corner of the room stood a short, hunched over man who looked to be carving at a piece of ivory, swirls of curved lines flowed around the small ornament, a graceful design that reminded Lloyd of the gentleness of the wind. The old man turned to the silent Meru, and gave her a small smile. She grinned back and bounced slightly and then pointed at Lloyd, "he's the one who came through-"

"Yes, I've been told Meru. Get him out of here right now."

"W-what, but, he just got here!"

Lloyd frowned at the man, crossing his arms across his broad chest, *what is this old fool talking about?*

"There is a strange aura about this man, it brings trouble, I'm not sure what or how, but death follows closely behind him." The man turned back towards his ivory ornament, not even meeting Lloyds eyes.

"That can't be right, that makes no sense!" Meru threw her arms out and waved at Lloyd, "You must be reading hi wrong or something, that is crazy talk!"

Lloyd believed the old man, which scared him the most.

"Get him out of here Meru, or, if you want to see your friends dies, keep him here..."

"Well, we're obviously not getting any help from this cooke, lets go Lloyd."

"Meru, I do need to leave now, not because of what-" Lloyd gestured to where the old man stood, "-this priest says, but because I really must get the buster back."

"Yeah, whatever, ok."

Sighing, Lloyd walked out of the room, down the steps, and out back into the sea of curious faces. He stood for a few moments, finalizing his plans on getting to Seles, the roaming winglies beginning to loose interest and going back to what they were doing before he had arrived in their small forest inhabitance. Meru stepped up behind him once again, "Lloyd, sorry 'bout that old man, no one really knows who he is or why he came to out forest but I'm sure he's got some screws loose."

"It does appear that way doesn't it?"

"Well, Lloyd, um...this is kinda sudden, but do you mind if I come with you to Seles? I'd like to visit Dart and Shana again anywise."

"Meru..." "Oh, come on, please, I promise I won't bug you, it'll seem like I'm not even there, I swear. I won't do anything to make you mad. Plus, that way I can convince my parents to lend us some money and things." Meru was practically on her begging, "You know you need me, pleeeeeeaaaaaase?"

"Gods Meru, just shut up. You can come, but once I get back my things you're out of my sight, got it?"

"Yay!"

".............."

"I'll be right back, just give me a few minutes ok?"

"I'll give you five." Lloyd groaned again to himself, placing his hand on his hip, head bowed glaring at the ground. Cool air blew harshly against his back, autumn was on its way, the once war air now tingling with the crisp breeze of the north. Thunderstorms would become more abundant, only to lead onto fleets of snow pummeling the frozen earthen ground. He hated winter, traveling was a burden and more than once he had found himself stranded on an unused trail that had been snowed in. He preferred spring much more.

"Llooooooooyd! I'm back!" moaning, Lloyd turned to see the little girl winglie rush up to him, a huge hammer in one hand with leather packs draped over the blunt head by the straps. In her hand she held two cloaks, some wrapped sausage and dried bread, and strung across that shoulder was a sword with its scabbard. Meru held out the arm that held the cloaks, Lloyd taking the larger black one from her. By the heavy material, Lloyd knew it to be made out of fur-lined skin, a quality cloak fortunately. He also took from her one of the packs; both seemed of equal size and weight.

Meru handed him two of the sausage packages and one of the bread, he placed them inside the pack he had taken on top of the canned rice and beans and potions. She put the one other sausage package and the last bread into her own, which not only held potions and rice, but bandages and herbs for more serious injuries. Lloyd saw no use for them, "Here, my dad said that you should have a weapon too. This was his and has been passed down from his grandpa and farther back, he said you could borrow it."

"Thank you." The swords scabbard was a black pearl color with engraved winglie script trailing down the sides, it appeared to be an enchantment on the sword, he could only recognize a small number of the symbols. The rounded tip was a cream-lavender color pearl, the hilt was the same lavender color with a blade of what appeared to be steel, as smooth as water, so much that one could see their reflection in the blade without any distortion what-so-ever. The thick brown leather strap that served as a belt fit Lloyd well, being taller than the majority of winglies and humans alike, more close to the build and height of his long dead ancestors from where the sword came from.

Looking up from his study of the ancient weapon, Lloyd noticed that Meru had changed. No longer was she wearing the sluttish blue and gold 'dancer' outfit, but was clad in a ¾ length light blue skin tight 'V' neck leotard, a light blue and gold breast plate armor over that. A light blue and gold trimmed belt went around her hips and as in her previous outfit, her huge tailed clear bow fell behind her, except now in the front a small single tail was meticulously placed. Short cut-off dark blue and gold pants ran to her calfs lead to reveal only a small amount of skin only for fur-lined boots to begin.

"Lets go!"

"Alright, alright, do we have any gold?"

"I've got five pieces, that's it, my parents would only give up the food and mantles, the money is just some I have leftover from some work I did awhile back."

"We'll just have to make due."

"Fine, come on then!" bouncing, Meru ran on ahead of Lloyd, following the path that lead towards the warp tunnel out of the winglies forest. Lloyd followed at his own pace, if Meru chose to run ahead and loose him in the deep forest surrounding the area, unintentionally, so be it. Just so long as he made it to Seles and got the buster back.

~*~

Albert, at the sound of a sharp piercing cry, burst through the oak doors of his bedroom in Tiberoa to find Emily, his wife, lying on her side. Her back faced him and her arms looked to be loosely clutching her stomach. Staggering, Albert moved towards his fallen queen, placing a sweating hand on her cold, bare shoulder, "Emily, Emily. What is the matter, do you need to see the doctor?" She didn't respond. His heart fell, and then jumped back up, Albert had to turn away to avoid vomiting on his wife. She was dead, and for once he had nothing to say, and no idea what to do.


	5. Chapter 2: An Iridescent Shadow

Ok

All right now!Here is the second chapter! Go me!::crickets chirp::yup so anyways, the story actually starts to get interesting and this is a few months after the first chapter took place, so don't think you like missed any parts!Lloyd has his shirt off in this chapter!!!!!! Eeeeeeeeee! ::screams and huggles her Lloyd-chan:: 

Lloyd: …………………. ::sweat drop::

Oh yes, and to Rap's, I saw you used the term 'runner' for the animal riding things in LoD in some of your stories.I didn't see anything saying you made up that word and I don't remember if that was what they really called them or not, so I used in my story for lack of a better name!If you want me to take it out cause you did make it up I will with no complaints!

Chapter 2: An Iridescent Shadow 

Winter was harsher on the mainland, blizzards came, one after the other, bombarding the two young travelers in feets of snow.Sleet and ice poured down from the heavens, causing traveling to be futile.Shelter was hard to find, near impossible on the flat trails, and food scarce.Lloyd knew all too well what a burden winter was on someone.The landscape of white, noiseless and without depth, it could play horrible tricks on one's mind.More than once Lloyd had found himself just wanting to give up and fall to the numbing ground.Traveling had taken longer than expected; Lloyd had estimated that he and Meru would reach Seles by the mid to late autumn.Winter, though, had come early and they were only in the beginning of northern Serdio.

"Lloyd, I think I see smoke, do you have the map, maybe there is a town near here?" Meru trudged ahead of Lloyd, as usual, walking carefully as to not step in any unseen crevices or holes on the narrow trail.

Pulling out the worn cloth map of Endiness, Lloyd trailed a finger along the chosen route they were taking until he reached where he estimated them to be.Trying to read through the heavy snow and having to shake the white flakes repeatedly off of the map, he saw that there were two towns nearby, the closest one, Dorin was only three miles, about, away, "Dorin, ever heard of it?"

"Um, no, I don't think it sounds familiar, is it close?"

"Yes, only about three miles away, there should be a small trail leading off of this one to our left coming up that leads to it."

"All right, I'll looks for it, stay here a second," Meru trudged off down the trail, out of Lloyds sight, his vision blurred by the continuous falling of snow.Meru was gone for a while which gave Lloyd some much needed time to himself.They had been traveling for about 2 and a half months, it wasn't that the weather had been all that bad, just only now that winter came, but not even Meru had seemed to slow him down.Trying to figure out just what had been causing them such a long journey was impossible, Lloyd simply didn't know.

Sitting slowly down onto a large snow blanketed rock, Lloyd ran a hand through his platinum hair, flakes of snow clumped together and attacked themselves to his silky locks, Lloyd too the time to work at pulling them out and melting the larger more stubborn ones.The snow shown a bright white in the early day, oh how Lloyd hated snow.Waves of grey rippled through the ripening snow, swirling in with the purity and seeming to add a bit of taint to the once perfect landscape.Shadows moved, bare branched trees dropped cascades of the white essence from their bows and casting their eerie arms out in all directions, stretching, reaching.They pulled him in, into their eternal silence; the endless slumber tempting him to climb into its soft cold blankets, teasing his weary traveling soul…

Lloyds head shot up at the sound of footsteps, they were too heavy to Meru's and there was more than one set of them.Standing up, Lloyd grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it if need called.The pair was about an eighth of a mile down the trail, coming from the direction Meru had gone down in search of the side trail.They were both definitely male, probably in their late twenties to early thirties.The footsteps were not friendly ones.

The two men emerged from the bending trail into Lloyd's vision, they had yet to spot him but he could very well tell that they were thieves.A small bottle of rum was being passed between the two and they both laughed hard, hiccupping, drunken laughs.Covered in simple brown cloaks, the men stood out against the white ground.Lloyd smelled a fight approaching.One of the men turned in Lloyd's direction, waving his hand to his probable partner.

"So, we've gots a –hic- lone traveler –hic- ehhhhh…"

"It seems to be –hic- -hic- I wonder if he may have any things of –hic- interest in that pack of his."

"I suggest you both keep on your way."

"Ohhhh, a daring one it seems!'Quite proper' if I would say –hic-"

"He thinks he be better –hic- than us, he's got a 'nother thing comin'"

The two men drew hooked, old, rusted swords from their belts and began a wobbling advance towards Lloyd.Drawing his own ancient weapon, Lloyd charged at the two.To them, he was there one instant and gone the next, both baffled by the sight and confused until pain shot through their hands holding their sword, resulting with them grabbing the injured members in cries of shock.The swords clanged muffley into the deepening snow.Lloyd appeared where he was standing a moment ago, his sword back in its scabbard, he said nothing.The two men ran, once again Lloyd was alone.A thought suddenly struck him, if those two men had gotten to Meru…

Lloyd charged down the trail as quickly as he could, calling out the young winglies name as puffs of white billowed up around him, "Meru, Meruuuuu, where are you!?"

"Lloyd, what's the matter?I'm over here!"

Swinging around, Lloyd noticed Meru coming onto the main trail from a small side trail he hadn't noticed.It was barely noticeable anyways, a small dune of snow blocking the entrance and causing it to look like just another parts of the woods around it.

"Two thieves coming from down this trail from where you were headed attacked me, I didn't know whether or not they had gotten to you before," Lloyd kicked at the dune so that he could pass through onto the trail, he grabbed Meru's wrist and polled her along behind him, the trail too narrow for them to walk side by side.

"I can take care of myself!If they had attacked me you would have known it!"

"Don't over estimate yourself, you'll end up committing yourself to defeat."

"Oh, all high and mighty, you did it yourself!"

"And look at where it got me."

"I don't think eternal life is all, that horrible of a curse, Lloyd."

"…." To most it wouldn't be, but there was something else behind the screen of immortality.This curse wasn't just a punishment, there was something else, another reason, but Lloyd couldn't place what was off.

"See."

Lloyd glared back at the young winglie, "You have no idea Meru."

"Whatever," Meru pulled her wrist out of Lloyds grasp and pushed past him so she could walk in front.The slush from the snow under their boots crunching formed a rhythmic state of mind. Everything once again blurred together and the mechanic movement, left, right, left, right…The strong smell of smoke brought the two out of their revere of silence, the town, right ahead of them on a main trail connecting to the small one they were on, loomed above the trees and branches and ocean of snow.

"Come on Lloyd, hurry up!" Meru giddily ran ahead onto the main trail, only to jump back with a yelp as a caravan of runners laced with soldiers raced down the dirt path, "Oh my gods!"

Watching the caravan with interest, Lloyd walked up beside Meru.A captain, by the uniform and rank symbol on his sleeve, rode up on his runner and stopped abruptly in front of them.

"What's going on, I thought the war was over," Lloyd gestured towards the traveling army with his right hand.

"The war is over, we are not an army of Serdio," the captain tapped the coat of arms patch on his leather armor with a finger, "We come from Tiberoa-"

"Did the king not marry your princess?"

"Yes he did, and the he murdered her.We have 'king' Albert in our custody, he is coming to Serdio for a trial, he has already gone through Tiberoa's and was found guilty."

"The hell!" Meru lunged at the man, Lloyd after her, tackling the girl to the ground and burying her face in the snow.

"Forgive her, she is an old acquaintance of the king, she acts out of emotion, not sense."

The captain nodded his understanding and turned the reigns of his runner towards the caravan."It is understandable, this incident was completely unexpected, the trial will be held in the capital city of Basil, if you would wish to attend.It is not public, but," the man pulled out two pins of royalty, they are usually given to close friends/ acquaintances of the royal family so they can attend weddings and formal balls etc. a trial must count, "You can use these to get in."

Lloyd took the pins and studied them quickly, they were official, "Thank you, we will be there."

"Trial's in two weeks, you may want to tend to your friend," the captain kicked the runner into a fast trot, leaving Lloyd kneeling with his hand still pushing Meru's face into the wet snow, he let go.

Meru jumped to her feet with fists clenched.

"I guess we'll find out in two weeks, when the trial goes on."

"Will we be able to make it to Darts before then?"

"If we get runners we will."

"And just how will we get them, we aren't exactly full of money."

"Follow me."

"Whatever."

~*~

Lloyd sat patiently on a crude wooden bar stool drinking his twelfth duncee shot in the past forty-five minutes.The small room, filled with harsh burning smoke, the sharp scent of hard liquor and muffled low voices, bursting into fits of laughter and hoots every so often at the passing waitresses, one in particular.

"Hey sweet thing, why don't you bring some of that stuff over here to us, on the house."

Meru ground her teeth together; imagining the reaction the man would have if she accidentally spilled her near boiling coffee in his lap.It wouldn't be the first, there had been six other such 'accidents' by her own doing earlier in the evening which came to a halt once the manager of the petty bar took her in the back and threatened to fire her.Meru, walking over to the man, smiling sweetly, "How may I make your night more pleasurable, sir?"

The man let out a hearty laugh, clapping his large, dirty, hairy hands against his thighs.His weeks stubble twisted in fits of grey and black stood out against his red sun-stained skin, the round peeling cheeks tinted brown with dirt and grime with a rank scent of alcohol and general filth, Meru was surprised that flies weren't hovering around his head."Well, you could escort me up to my room and maybe keep me company for the night," the man stated in a false sincerity while slapping Meru on the butt.

The little winglie jumped back in surprise, she was used to the comments but no one had touched her as of yet."Hands off, _sir_, or you'll be going back to your room in a state where you wouldn't know if you even had company or not."

"Just so long as you're the one tending to me, hun."

"You humans are so gross!" Meru mumbled under her breath as she turned to leave the stinky man behind.Making her way through the bustling wooden tables, Meru slammed her tray onto the bar counter right next to Lloyd.He glanced at her and went back to his thirteenth duncee shot.

"Yeah, so, hey, Lloyd, what's goin' on, did you just happen to see what just happened to me over there?"

"No."

"Well, I guess I'll tell you then, some gross repulsive man just slapped my cute little ass, how do you like that?"

"Did you kill him, Meru?"

"Kill him!?That's what you think when I tell you that!?Not 'did he hurt you' or 'do you feel violated!?"

Lloyd slapped Meru's butt, "Get back to work or we'll never get enough gold to buy runners."

Meru stood gapping in shock at Lloyd, "Y-y-you _smacked _my butt!"

"Well it worked for that other man to make you get away, so why not for me?"

"I hate you!"

"I'll add you to the list of many."

Meru roared off with her tray after hitting Lloyd with it on the back of his head.He barely noticed though as the shots were finally starting to take their desired effect and dull his senses.

~*~

Pain throbbed through Albert's shoulder as he was shoved into an iron-gated cell in the Bale Prison.His arms shackled behind him and feet in chains themselves kept him from sustaining balance for extended periods of time sprawled in an undignified fashion across the floor.Groaning from the sharp shooting pain in his right shoulder, Albert struggled into a kneeling position.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You were found guilty of killing out beloved princess Emily, this is kind treatment for a murderer, there are not rats."

Albert felt a shudder rush through him at the thought of rats.

"But if you wish, I'm sure it can be arranged to have a few let loose, you know how quickly they multiply."

The king was silent; he truly believed that the soldier would see to it that those rats were brought in.*Why am I always being put in prisons…this is inconceivable!* Laughing to himself, Albert rolled onto his side and laid his head onto the cold stone, it had been days since he last slept.He flinched when the iron gate slammed behind the soldier as he left, the vibration rocking his sore ears and weary muscles.The blonde-brown long hair that was once well kept and the pride of the young king was now quite disheveled, falling across his face in oily clumps in need of a thorough washing.He could almost feel the grime on his face moving around and the bugs he knew were everywhere eating away at his clothes.His armor was the only thing relatively close in appearance as it was when he was well groomed, and even that was now scratched and dull.

Deciding that the position on his side was more uncomfortable that that sitting, he rolled over onto his stomach and sighed, hazel eyes scanned the simple cell, in the corner a ditch had been dug before cement laid that served as a privy and that was it, not even a simple straw mattress.Albert suspected that the Tiberoan soldiers specifically had it taken out of his cell.One week and five days until his trial and time remaining for the army to sway the people into voting against him.

~*~

Meru opened the door to the small room they got in the bar that Meru now worked in, they had enough gold for two runners, if they could get a bargain.She had made good money, eighty-two gold between her waitressing and Lloyds aid in repairing many of the stools, tables, and leaky roof of the bar.She shut the door quietly behind her and began stripping out of her suggestive waitressing outfit and into a large short sleeved white cotton shirt Lloyd had bought for her when they first arrived in the town and had gotten some money.Lloyd had bought himself simple black baggy trousers of cotton which he now wore as he slept spread out across his bed.One pillow was tucked against his chest with his left arm and leg curled around its length, the other under his silver haired head.Meru thanked the gods every night that he didn't snore.

The window was cracked and the cool winter air blew a gentle breeze in, rustling the sheets around Lloyd's ankles.Meru walked over and pulled the sheets and the blanket up to the older winglies shoulders, the last thing they needed was for one of them to become ill.Lloyd moaned and pulled the pillow closer to him at the newfound warmth and Meru could only guess at what was going through his dreaming mind.

Shadows danced across the simple yet cozy room as the shades ruffled in desperate attempts to keep the breeze from entering, surprisingly Meru felt content in the little town with her job and the straight forward life that didn't really leave you guessing, she had changed over the past years, having well over her fill of adventure.Her heart sank when she realized this was her last day in this tempting lifestyle.Slipping under the soft lavender scented sheets of her bed, Meru curled up into a ball to keep warm as she let herself be taken over by sleep.

Lloyd once again shifted uneasily in his bed, dreams bothering the once peaceful slumber, his breath speeded up as the grip on his pillow loosened and he rolled over unsteadily, the sheets entangling themselves with Lloyd's limbs.In his mind he was running, the dark shape of shadows calling out to him, beckoning him into their embrace.He tried to ignore them, heading towards rose colored light ahead of him, panting in exhaustion.He stumbled many times, panic crossing his sharp features, as he feared the shadows would drag him into their bitter darkness.The rose light though, was getting closer.As Lloyd neared the beautiful, humming area, which seemed more a sensation that an actual place, he was pulled in by its soft demeanor.

The rose light wrapped him in a cool air, the most pure, refreshing, and inviting environment he'd been in, untainted by outside influence.A figure began to emerge in the light, wings of an angel, which flowed into those one may see on a dragon, or a demon formed a sort of cocoon around the figure, which appeared to be female.Lloyd, just as he was drawn towards the rose light, was even more pulled to the figure.He stretched towards it, he felt paralyzed, his yearning to be near the angel overwhelming all other needs.The angel's wings in a silent response unwrapped from around the figure as an arm reached out to Lloyd.So close he was, but he knew that by himself he would never reach it.Suddenly the outstretched arm grabbed his hand, pulling him gently towards the owner.

Lloyd groaned as he was drawn into a loving embrace, he buried his head into the crevice between her neck and shoulder.Sighing, his hands slipped around her waist, pulling the woman closer as a flood of warmth rushed through him.Slender legs brushed against his and hands ran through his layered platinum locks.Lloyd lifted his head to peer at the face of the figure, he saw the beautiful features, but could only comprehend their beauty and nothing lese but that.And a smile.A hand touched his cheek, trailing thin fingers down his jaw and to his chin, holding it still as the figure leaned her head towards him, lips brushing his own, tickling his senses.Lloyd groaned again in protest and he tried to return the affections only to have the head tilt away.Her mouth returned again to tease his quivering lips, the hand moved from his chin to the back of his neck, stroking the dip right at his hair line, the other resting at the small of his back.She kissed him finally, Lloyd sagging in relief as he whimpered against the gentle action, hands moving to the back of her own head to deepened the kiss.A tongue roamed over Lloyd's lips, begging for entrance only to slip in as Lloyd allowed, running along his own, exploring that landscape of his mouth.As he was released from the storming kiss, gasping for breath, the figure began to withdraw back into the rose light.Lloyd faltered from the loss of sweet contact, struggling against invisible bonds to reach the beautiful figure again; to have her back in his arms.

Almost sobbing from not being able to reach the perfect entity, he managed to call out in a hoarse passion filled voice 'who are you?'

The female cocked her head in reply, a soft laugh reverberating through the rose light environment, "You shall see soon…"

"What do you mean?!"

The figure just smiled, a hand rising in a silent farewell as the rose light, along with her, faded into the grasping shadows hovering around them.


	6. Chapter 3: A Farewell to Arms

Chapter 3: A Farewell to Arms

Chapter 3: A Farewell to Arms

Lloyd pushed the windowpane up hard, shoving his sweaty head out into the crisp morning air, unawares of the small avalanche of snow now quickly progressing down the roof due to the unwanted disturbance of its slumber, straight towards him. Startled, Lloyd pulled away from the harsh coldness slipping down from his hair to neck and downwards, slamming the back of his head on the recently opened window resulting with a large amount of shooting pain igniting his body. Lloyd groaned and pulled himself safely inside his small room at the inn. *Not quite my morning, if I may say, but at least it will be the last one in this dismal town.* 

"Meru, what time is it?" Lloyd rubbed the back of his sore head.

"Breakfast time!" seriously, she glanced at the burning wax candle that denoted the time Meru added, "A little after nine."

"Damn, I slept in so late…"

"Yeah, I saw that, so I just got all our stuff together myself, I told ya I'd be useful didn't I!?"

"Yes, I believe you mentioned that a few times…" Lloyd grumbled as he slunk past the younger Winglie over to where his clothes lay, "Why did you not wake me?"

"I felt like putting you in a pissy mood for today cause we're gonna go see Dart and maybe you two will get in a fight, "batting her eyelashes, Meru innocently stated, not able to keep a slight smirk from her otherwise angelic face.

Lloyd glared for some time at the blue haired demon, not finding her antics amusing at all until finally the grumbling in his stomach got the better of his attention. "Lets just get going so we can pick out our runners and get this journey over with."

"Don't forget about the trial, you said we were going."

"I haven't forgotten."

Lloyd pulled his vest on, zipping the leather garment up and changed into the rest of his traveling clothes, shoving his sleeping pants into his pack, "Ready?"

"Yup." Meru pushed open the door and ran down the steps into the bar area, Lloyd following not far behind. Turning while switching her large mallet from her left shoulder to her right, "Hey Deasil, you know where we can buy some runners?"

"Nallies farm I know breeds a few, at least they did during the war, she may have a few to spare considering the war ended so abruptly, prolly cheap too if she wants to get rid of them.

"Thanks a bunch Deasil!"

"Sure"

Deasil, a boy of about 16 was a gruff yet handsome resident of Dorrin. He worked for his father partially as a cook and otherwise attempting to break up bar fights that occurred more often than not. He took a certain protective air for the younger waitress and had saved Meru from a number of would be molesting, as Meru described them that is.

"Where is this farm located?" Lloyd stepped up next to Meru while playing with the knot tying his mantel together.

"Towards the northern part of town, just keep heading up the main street and when it forks head to your right, it's right there."

"Thank you, lets go Meru."

"Ahh, Lloyd, what's the rush?"

"We need to get to Dart's house, Meru, you know perfectly well!"

"Well, maybe I do, but that's not the point, you need to lighten up, **a lot**."

Growling, Lloyd grabbed the hood of his mantel and forcefully pulled it over his head. Meru followed though not silently, complaining about the older Winglies 'rotten un-fun attitude' and kicking clumps of snow up so that they hit Lloyd on the back of the head. Trying his best to ignore Meru, Lloyd ground his teeth together and focused on the twitch he seemed to be developing about his right eye.

The road forked and, according to Deasils directions, Lloyd and Meru veered off onto the road to their right, they reached the farm almost immediately. Snow covered and slightly broken down, the farm appeared to be a cozy, inviting, and loving home. The owners must care for it a great deal, by the pride of the bran and the much wear and ear on the shed. It was a busy farm for such a tiny town, the care for the animals not being deterred by the heavy snowfall. Runners of all breeds paced and galloped about in the padlocks, workers seizing their bridals only to hook them to a lead and show them to their stall when breakfast was served. Meru shoved Lloyd aside and gaily gazed at all the runners.

"They are so cute!" dancing around, Meru chanted this over and over again, "I get my own runner!"

"Have pity on me, Soa"

*Haven't I already? *

Lloyd couldn't stop himself from tumbling forward into the snow.

"What in Endiness is going on!? How are you able to _talk_ to _me_!?"

*Lloyd, take calm, you are making yourself quite conspicuous. *

"Conspicuous my ass, I have a bloody _Goddess_ talking to me in my head and you expect me to be _calm_!?"

*I know this is very confusing to you, but if you would just lower your voice I'm most certain I can explain the situation to your…understanding. *

Being pulled out of her joyful dance by a screaming Lloyd, Meru bent over the platinum haired man. Probing his face with a single finger repeatedly jabbed into the un-responing features. Meru finally sighed and slapped the man hard, yet still no response was elicited from him.

"Alright, ok, this _is_ sane, I'm listening to you Soa."

Meru tried her best to stifle her gasp, was Lloyd talking to himself!? She peered into his unfocused eyes whose lids had fluttered almost closed, no response, it was as if he had been pulled out of reality and into his head!

*That is much better, child, now, about this communication we share. As part of the, one may call it a 'bond', we share by my bringing you back to the world of the living and bestowing a certain 'gift' upon you, Lloyd, there are certain 'attachments' to your good fortune. Because I had to directly act on you, you have now a tiny portion of my energy in your body; this enables the immortality, and a few more things, one, obviously child, being that we can communicate. *

"Ah, yes, as I expected of course," sarcasm dripped like acid from the statement.

"Yes, my child, I'm not the most thrilled about this either. But take note, as you speak with me, your conscienceless is pulled in upon itself causing your body to become but a vessel through which we speak. *

"Virtually meaning I'm unconscious."

*One may say, except for one tiny detail of which may enrage you, you are speaking aloud. *

"Ah, of course, so any mere man passing by can be entertained by a babbling idiot Winglie who thinks he is speaking to Gods."

*Do not fret over it too much, you just appear to be drugged, or even drunk, child. Best though to make sure you call upon me for conversation only when you are in an area where harm can not befall you lest you collapse and injure yourself. Though immortal, limbs can be lost. *

"Yes, well, I will surely keep that in mind, and to call upon you I merely speak your name?"

*Yes, you are catching on dear one. *

"I sometimes astound myself with my intelligence also."

*I sense you are just saying that. *

"How the bloody hell do I make you go away!?"

*Simply will it. *

Lloyd brought forth an image of what he conjured together and imagined Soa to look like burning in a massive amount of flames. The nest instant he was staring at a frowning Meru with a sharp stinging in his cheek.

"I always thought that you were close to going off the deep end but that just made me realize that you were drowning."

"Oh _shut_ _up_ Meru, I don't need anymore bloody bashing, especially from you."

"Well, mind telling me what just happened?" pulling the side of her mantle over to Lloyds face, Meru began to quickly wipe off the snow which still clung there, Lloyd winced when she ran the fur over his left cheek.

"Gods, did you hit me or something!?"

"Yeah, sorry! It was just a reaction, I was worried!" Meru frowned again, "I've got a potion if you want it…

"No, no, it's fine, I've been through much worse." Lloyd pushed himself to his feet and brushed off the numerous clumps of snow that had been forming on the mantle. "I just found out from the Goddess S-" Lloyd caught himself before he finished the creators name, not wanting to be thrown back into the semi-unconscious state again, "-by the woman goddess who brought me back to life that by speaking her name I can communicate directly with her. But by doing so, I'm put into a state of nearly unconsciousness, allowing anyone in the vicinity to bear witness to my incessant mindless babbling as it appears."

A few wry comments popped into Meru's mind but instead she gave Lloyd an understanding smile before his eyes found something interesting to focus on at his feet. "Well, if ya let me stick around, I'll just beat those onlookers until they are babbling just as incessantly as you." Meru could have sworn she saw a quick smile pass over Lloyd's pinky lips.

"Let's just go see about these runners," starting forward, it wasn't long before one of the stable hands jogged over to them, able to get away from his duties now that the snow had lessened.

"Can I help ya two?"

"Yes, we are interested in purchasing some of your runners," Lloyd immediately stated before Meru could start singing to the stable hand and ultimately scare him away.

"Really, well, I think we can help ya two, let me go get Nallie." The stable hand rushed off and, a few moments latter, reappeared with an elderly woman who, though her age was great in years, around ninety, was quite fit and without a walking aid of any sort. The stable hand ran off to his duties again, leaving the Nallie woman to study her customer candidates.

"It's not often, well never, that we get Winglies around here," it was a flat and unemotional statement. Meru laughed uneasily while Lloyd met the woman's gaze straight on and unwavering.

"It is not often we seek aid from humans either."

The woman smirked, her grin a wicked one of defiance "Well, you are interested in my runners after all then."

With a squeal of pleasure Meru grabbed onto Lloyds arm, to his annoyance.

"She is quite young for one of your age is she not, or is your race dwindling in numbers even more than I last thought."

Lloyd met the statement with a snarl and flash of his crimson eyes, Meru didn't seem to realize what the old woman was talking about, "she is not my 'mate', rather my only sister."

"Yes, much more than I last thought."

It took all of Lloyd's will power and pride to not strike down the old bag on the spot.

The same wry smile o her gnarled face, the woman changed the subject back to the runners, "I've got a large amount left over from the war breeds, strong yet extremely quick. I prefer to breed the quick ones over the bulky beasts some favor, I trust that is fine with you?" The woman started towards one of the smaller corals of runners, Lloyd and Meru following. The runners were indeed strong, large, yet very quick, the legs versus those of others, were long and the frames much sleeker, forming an almost 'V' shape from snout to behind.

"Yes, that is fine, what is the price?"

"Depending on which, between 25 and 40 gold."

The price was extremely high.

"A special Winglie fare I trust?"

"You are a clever one."

Lloyd grunted and motioned Meru to the fence, "have your pick Meru, any is fine."

Squealing yet again, Meru placed a quick hug around Lloyd's waist and then danced over to the fence, beckoning a few of the smaller runners over. The old woman smiled and walked to stand next to Meru, pulling a worn leather purse from the folds of her skirts. Lloyd silently watched as the woman poured a large amount of grain from the leather into Meru's open palm, smiling sweetly. Meru thanked the woman and went to feeding the eager animals. The woman returned to her former place in front of Lloyd, the grey eyes inquiring.

"So, what do you want these runners for anyway, magical wings not to your liking, or has the mystical powers of the almighty Winglies just diminished so much that you can't even use them at all?"

Lloyd sighed, there was no use in trying to lie to the old bag, and she seemed to know the answer already. "You are right for the most part, the magical abilities of the Winglies now have diminished so low beyond those of our ancestors that we would be either killed when born or put into manual labor if born back then. Mine, though, for as you may say, my blood lines have been kept clean of interbreeding and fresh, are as strong as my ancestors if not more so." The woman nodded, seeing in his crimson pools of blood that served as eyes that it was the truth.

"Though how much my ancestors did loath your kind, it is a shame to see your race at such a horrible state, the once proud Winglies now broken due to their own mistakes."

Squeezing his eyes closed in frustration and taking a few deep breaths to settle himself, Lloyd repeated to himself that this woman only spoke the truth, even if she did so only to spite him. Turning his attention to Meru, he called out to her happy form, the feed long gone from her palm, "find one you like yet Meru?" The old woman kept her gaze on Lloyd. 

"I like them all Lloyd! But I think I narrowed it down, can I have your guys' advice?"

Turning once again back to the old woman Lloyd almost pleaded with her, "Though I've got you in years and experience my wisdom on runners is not the widest as that of other things, I'd appreciate your professional opinion on which to choose."

The old woman smiled again, yet it seemed softer this time around, "Yes, you are right there, a professional reading at no extra charge, and at another special Winglie rate of course." Lloyd met the woman with a slight smile of his own and bowed his head thankfully. The two went over to the fence beside Meru. "So, my dear, before you tell em about your favorites, let me give you a quick evaluation on which I think would best suit you. Because your frame is small and light, I suggest a smaller runner for one, the beast would be much easier to control on your part, not needing as much forcefulness as one would need if riding a larger one. As us breeders sometimes say, along with people, the bigger they are, the larger the ego," the woman huffed out a laugh at her own joke. "Also, smaller runners would respond better to you because, when riding a runner, one uses weight as much as a major way of steering the beast. A smaller runner would be able to move easily feel and thus respond to your light weight because of it, too, is small and light."

Meru nodded in understanding, eager to learn anything she could about the adorable beasts.

"Since your personality seems to suggest you'd not only look to this runner as your means of transportation, but as a familiar also, a more kind tempered runner would best suit you."

"Why would someone want one mean?" Meru inquired.

"Well, some like to have their runner reflect themselves and see themselves as big when in possession of a rebellious runner, able to control it so they think. I don't quite understand their foolish line of thinking but those types do exist."

"Oh."

"I recommend Lelian, I think her personality is much like yours, kind and responsive, but a strong and fierce companion, the significant sign of the blood of a war runner."

"I like the way that sounds! Teehee! Which one is Lelian?"

The woman scanned the runners in the coral, her attention laying on a snow white female, her flanks dappled with a musty grey brown, solid around all four hooves and snout, fading into white near the ears. "Lelian, here!" the runners ears perked up at the mention of her name, the mare snorted, trotting happily up to Nellie, nuzzling her hand for any treat that may be hidden there. "This, Meru, come here," Meru moved over and nodded, "is Lelian, I think you should choose her, but I'm not forcing you into anything." Opening the worn leather bag of grain again, the old woman poured a small amount into Meru's hand yet again. The runner's gaze stayed fascinated on the grain being exchanged and as soon as Meru held it out the mare gently nibbled down the food.

"I like Lelian a lot, thank you for telling me all that Ms. Nallie, turning to Lloyd, "she'll be great Lloyd! Can I have her, pleeeeeeeease?"

"I said any one Meru, this runner is fine," Lloyd gestured to Lelian and then to Nallie with eyebrows raised.

"Ah yes, and now for yours Lloyd…

Lloyd shrugged, "If you are going to go with personality or just a runner like me in general, might as well choose the most depressed runner you've got, I'm not the most bloody happy guy like Meru here."

The old woman chuckled lightly and clasped a worn hand on his towering shoulder, "I think I've gathered enough about you to be able to choose a suitable runner, and believe me, it won't be a depressed broken one."

Muttering, Lloyd gazed at the beasts, "What about one that has voices in its head."

"Hnnn, what was that?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

"Winglie…typical…well, you are an extremely tall man so naturally a large runner would fit you best. You seem physically strong and thus ready and able to handle such a beast at your ease. Runners are not only a mode of transportation, but to some familiars, such as I feel Meru's will be to her. Runners also, for most, reflect the rider's personality and strengths, in your case though, Lloyd dear, I think a bit of an opposite would suit you better. I think, if given the right runner, it could strengthen some aspects of your being, maybe mend a few broken parts. A confident runner, in strength and mind, yet not overly aggressive but extremely loving would suit you well. I think that from the way you perceive runners now that they are more a tool than an actual living thing, as you may perceive others, so a runner with actual emotions attached to you may rehabilitate gentle parts of you that may have been lost previously."

Lloyd felt the urge to stop the woman, not wanting her to probe farther into his soul than she already had. All that she was saying was making a large amount of sense. Nallie seemed to sense this and didn't evaluate and more on that subject.

"Here, see that runner over to the far right corner of the coral," the runner, a strong sleek dark grey and black male was fighting, rather, challenging another smaller male. Its shining fur was beautiful, a bit of blue reflecting on the smooth muscled form giving it a majestic look, its mane was the black color that seemed as menacing as a deep swamp. "That is Narneel, he is a great young powerful runner, one of the prides of the farm, I'm torn on selling him but I feel he'd be happier free from the confines of this small town and of more use to one such as yourself versus a prize for myself. His price is 40 gold, as Lelian's is 30, tack included."

Lloyd nodded and handed over the gold, he really didn't have any other idea of what type of runner to choose so went along with Nallie's suggestion. Two of the stable hands entered the coral and led the pair of purchased runners into the barn to be tacked up for their new owners. Nallie had taken the gold and returned to her house, watching the two Winglies from the front porch. The runners were brought out, Lelian dressed in a pale blue blanket to match Meru's outfit under a light brown leather saddle with gold metal trim work that was quite beautiful. Narneel had a midnight blue blanket with black leather saddle, reins and bridal, silver encroaching on the rim of the seat adding more to the exquisite beauty of the proud animal. 

Meru turned to Lloyd, once again thanking him for the runner, not realizing that she worked for this 'prize' with her own hands and time. She mounted her new found friend and Lloyd soon followed suit, talking and petting the large beasts neck before hand; cooing to it and allowing the animal to become familiar with his voice. Nallie smiled, pushing a long strand of silver grey hair from her face. "I see great things yet to come of you, Winglie, yet hope fully not at the price I sense afoot behind. You both have my blessing…" At that, Nallie turned to enter her farmhouse home.

~*~

A pot of nasty looking gruel had been placed in Albert's cell that morning. It stank of something awful and Albert could barely stand to be within its vicinity. The young king suspected to mess to be no more than water and the castles previous nights trash mixed together with a little feces for the over powering smell. Needless to say, he'd rather starve to death rather than eat it, at least, though; the guards had brought him a bowl of water. Yet, even with the water, he was forced to drink like a dog, his hands still chained behind his back rendering them useless.

Albert knelt silently, eyes squeezed shut in a feeble attempt to stop the salty tears from flooding down his cheeks and disrupting that thread of sanity he'd managed to hold on to. *Oh, dear Soa, why, _why,_ did you have to take Emily from me, what did I do wrong to deserve this? Please, let my people see the truth even against what is being told them now… * sobbing silently, Albert finally allowed himself to break down, he needed the release of emotions, who cares who saw him, he didn't think that anything could be done to further cause him more humiliation.

~*~

After purchasing the runners from Nallies farm, Meru and Lloyd made quick their breakfast from some cheese bread and fruit picked up at the small supply shop in Donovan. They restocked what potions and other vitalitys they were running low on with the remaining gold, once again; their supply remained at a mere four coins. The snow ahead let up for the day to Lloyd's approval and improving his mood. Meru needed no mood adjustment; she was in what appeared an ever-constant high thanks to her new runner.

"Lelian, you are so pretty! Ohhhhh, just think how adorable little blue silk bows would look in your main!" Lloyd felt the sudden urge to empty his breakfast through the pipe it first went down…

"Please tell me you are not serious Meru…"

"Well, why not? We match pretty well already, what could a few little bows do?"

Grunting distastefully, Lloyd urged Narneel into a gallop, versus the trot he previously had the beast at. If they kept at the speed, he estimated Meru and himself to reach Darts home by the first of nightfall. Already it was after midday.

"Leli-chan likes to gallop, don't ya girl!" the runner shook its head happily in response, keeping up easily at Narneel's heals even though their difference I size was great.

Lloyd bent towards the furry ears bent back, keeping their attention on their new owner and rider, "If those two keep up their act, I'm going to have my boot shoved so far up that girls ass she'll be shining it with her tongue." Narneel, at the comment, snorted in agreement. The runner, as Nallie had stated, was extremely intelligent and affectionate, Lloyd never doubted that the beats could sense his emotions and maybe even understand many of the words spoken to it other than its name. He was growing quite fond of Narneel as Nallie predicted also. Lloyd, at the fact that the old racist bag was actually right, laughed aloud. The sound was rich, real and out of pure emotion, and it felt good.

"………Lloyd, hun, are you alright up there? Something going on between you and Narneel I'm not aware of?"

"No…heh…I'm fine Meru," Lloyd still had an uncharacteristic smirk spread across his face. *My life couldn't get much worse, but for once, the simplest of things is making me happy, I'm actually enjoying myself. * 

"I think that was the first I ever heard you really laugh Lloyd."

"Me too."

Meru smiled herself, *No matter how much of a fuddy-dud he is I still like spending time with him, he is always surprising me with the most out of character outbursts, I wish the others could have known him like this. * With that Meru's thought drifted to the memories of her Dragoon friends. The thought of seeing Dart and Shana excited Meru, though she felt she was much closer to Hashel and Kongol than those two lovers. Miranda was cool, she reminded Meru of one of her teachers when she was younger…unfortunately though, that certain teacher was 'accidentally' thrown down a flight of step which resulted with a certain Wingly getting a years detention. She tried to reason that she was just helping the teacher get her 'ol flying wings back in shape but the school board didn't take too kindly to her claim. Meru missed Rose, she had been the best out of the entire group, getting on her nerves was the most challenging but the reward of a snarl and a flash of those blue-violet eyes was worth the work. Then there was Albert, who only Soa knows now is doing right then, who had to Meru's dismay, married Princess Emily. Sure, Emily was great and all, a real nice girl, pretty too, oh, and dancing at their wedding was great; yet still, Meru couldn't help but feel a little jealous when he'd fawn all over his princess and not give a rat's ass about her. *No wait, that is wrong to say, he loved her, loves her, he can't help his heart, and he devoted such time in aiding us in defeating Melbu Frahma… * Meru's thoughts drifted, she didn't really pay attention to them, just let her mind wander.

"Meru, we're about a mile from Seles now," Lloyd's voice was low, hinted with a **lot** of distaste, acid already dripping from the words. His mood was deadly, as that of the weather, sleet now burning her cheeks.

"Calm down Lloyd, we're not here to burn down Seles like a black monster or something so just-"

Lloyd snarled at Meru in response.

~*~

"Dart! Dart! Come here quick! It's the divine dragoon spirit! It's glowing really brightly!!!" Shana grabbed Catrine, hers and Darts five-month-old daughter and rocked her whimpering form gently as Dart charged into the room.

"Damned thing, what's its problem, it's almost as if it's trying to tell us something…damn it!"

"Daaaaaart! Make it stop!"

Grinding his teeth together in frustration, Dart realized that the spirit wasn't going to let it's tantrum up. A bright indigo colored luster shone from the glass sphere that hovered in the air, a low humming had filled the room as happens when a dragoon spirit begins to react to something. Suddenly, the ball shot from its former place above the table making a frantic beeline for the door leading to the porch at an astonishing speed. Dart could have sworn it was going to break through the thick oak; yet, right before it hit, the plank swung inward sharply, the spirit landing in the palm of the uninvited guest.

Shana screamed

Lloyd cursed

Dart wet himself

"Where. Is. My. Bloody. Sword." Crimson eyes boiled, setting afire all that was in it's deadly stare, fingers turned white from clutching the divine dragoon spirit so tightly, and words laced with such poison that Dart doubted that if he were to be physically affected by the scene in front of him that not even an angels prayer could save him.

~*~

It wasn't there; Lloyd could feel it, or rather, not. As soon as he entered Seles ha knew his journey was futile, the Dragon Buster was missing, *What the bloody hell did that _human_ do with _my_ sword!? * Rage nearly blinding him, Lloyd stormed into the small cozy looking cottage home to find his dragon spirit gaily coming to meet him. At least he had that now. Yet, Lloyd could not be all that furious, he did have an amusing effect on the inhabitants of the house. He could have sworn he saw Dart soil himself, the dark stain on the front of his pants spreading with each passing moment; and Shana was in such a pitiful whimpering state that Lloyd could probably just smile at her and she'd have a heart attack and die, "Where. Is. My. Bloody. Sword."

"The fuck is your sword! You are DEAD!!"

"So I keep being told," Lloyd took a step forward; "Do you really believe that, _Dart_?"

"……………….."

"Now answer me, what the bloody hell did you do with _my_ sword?"

"Wait a minute! Don't you come barging into _my_ home, disturbing _my_ family all because by some miracle you survived a death that occurred over a year ago and want your friggen' sword!" Dart fumed with unknown courage, this was his peace that was being disturbed and so on his terms would this unexpected meeting tread upon.

Lloyd visibly settled down, building a dam against his rage that still begged to come crashing through with unbridled fury. Breathing became less of a burden as Lloyd stepped completely into the house followed by a blushing Meru, embarrassed for the older Wingly. Dart once again had to stare in shock, thoughts of why his once companion traveled with his former rival. Shana gathered up Catrine and ran out of the room only to return a few seconds later with Darts sword, "I put Catrine down to bed…" Shana kept shooting confused looks in Lloyds' direction, Meru closed the oak door and took her place next to the other Wingly.

"Meru, what did you do with the runners?"

"I saw a barn next to here with a pretty long overhang so I tied them to that and gave them some fresh feed."

Nodding in approval, Lloyd then turned his focus back to a soiled Dart who stood grasping his sword and sputtering curses. Shana took that time to almost pleasantly offer their gusts seats, Meru smiled and bounced up to the young woman and gave her a large hug. Shana returned the friendly gesture and Lloyd saw that it appeared as if a boulder had been lifted off of the humans' shoulders. Dart seemed a bit less stiff also. Sitting, Meru turned and growled at Lloyd to 'sit down or I'll beat you in your sleep tonight,' smiling happily afterwards. Lloyd did as told, deciding that a confrontation against the red clothed, spiky haired warrior at that point in time was not the best of ideas.

~*~

Dart planted himself across from Lloyd who was seated next to Meru on the soft, plush, recently made couch.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but your sword as you've already seen, isn't here," Dart wrung his hands together in frustration, trying his damndest to keep himself from lunging at his former rival and beating him into the floor. Snarling unhappily, "I believe that you gave it to Rose when you...'died'…and after we defeated Frahma, she died, we searched for their bodies. Rose and Zeig that is. We never found them but we did find Rose's choker, it made her immortal, and the Dragon Buster." Lloyd nearly jumped up to strangle Dart, would he get to the point! "I didn't want to have, or rather, have the need, to have anything to do with the weapon, so we took and gave it to Charlie Frahma for safe keeping."

Lloyd visibly flinched, *Damn it, Charlie, why her!? * "I see…do you think she still has it?"

"I would think so, she'd have no reason to give it away." Lloyd snorted in response to Darts remark. "Now that I've cleared that up, will someone explain to me just what exactly is going on here?"

Meru and Lloyd looked at each other until Lloyd flung himself back lazily on the couch and began laughing hysterically. Meru just shrugged, "Seriously, we have no idea. Soa brought Lloyd back to life, she made him immortal and un-aging for the rest of eternity as punishment for what he has done, and can talk to him whenever she or he pleases. Lloyd has some unknown urge to find the Dragon Buster, Albert is in jail for murder, Emily to be exact, and I just got bored at home so decided to tag along with him on his journey."

"You're kidding."

"In my dreams Dart, only in my dreams."


	7. Chapter 4: The End or a New Begining

So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Hehehehe, I really like the way this story is going and this chapter is mostly just an introduction to new characters.  Plot development whoohoo!  Feels the power! Thank you all for the lovely reviews and always remember, the more you review the faster I write!  I guess you could say this is my x-mas/ holiday present to all of you, Happy Holidays!

Lloyd: ::cringes as he struggles to breath through all the bows and wrapping paper Jennifer has him tied up in:: 

Jennifer: Say it Lloyd!

Lloyd: M-m-merry C-christmas ::chokes::

Jennfier ::smack::

Lloyd: X.x;;;

**Chapter 4: The End or a New Beginning?**

**Approximately three months prior to present, the night Emily died.**

            Princess Emily sat, hands folded uneasily in her lap, studying the night sky scene with an intense gaze.  The stars were fretting tonight, flickering wildly with a disturbing passion.  Their formations spoke of an unworldly presence, one that went against nature's natural order of things.  *Oh dear heavens, please speak to me tonight… * Gathering up her skirts, Emily nearly fled to her prayer sanctuary located in a small celestial beings decorated room down the stairs from her bedroom.  Blonde hair, un-brushed from her nervous status, danced about in loose ringlets at her back.  Falling to her knees, hands clasped to her chest she silently began a ritual so familiar to her she could not recall ever being without the knowledge of it.

            "Dear spirits, Mother Moon, in your beauty I seek my comfort…" murmuring words that formed into a single tone, a chant that pulled her consciousness into the depths of her imagination.  The ritual continued, reaching its peak only when the stars deemed the time right.  Gasping from having such mental contact with such godly presences, Emily picked up a scroll and quill and began to draw.  The formation that then lay on the paper suggested that of a central being, represented by the moon, with close connections, though physical or emotional were unknown to Emily.  The connections were the stars, some longer, others smaller showing the intensity of the bond according to how long the distance was.  The fact that the bonds were able to reach so far out and all crossed through the crescent moon put Emily into a state of, this suggested the influence of the Gods directly in mortal affairs.  Also, that there was more than just a single God, Soa, in existence.  Hugging the scroll to her chest, Emily raced up to Albert and hers shared bedroom to warn him of the might be crisis.

            Albert was not in the room when she reached its walls, placing the scroll in her bureau drawer, she ran to the window to see if she could recognize the constellation just revealed to her.  The night wasn't the clearest she had seen, but the crescent moon shone through easily through the lazy cloud cover.  *What could this mean…these, this constellation seems a bit familiar but I can't place where I've seen it before!  I should know this! * Brining a hand up to her forehead, Emily rubbed the blonde hairline in attempt to relax her racing mind.  *Something from before Lenus put me into that painting…it had to do with the Dragoons.  Maybe Albert will remember… * Emily once again made her way over to the window, staggering as a sharp pain shot through her on her way, "mm-what!?" stumbling, she fell hard onto her side, crying out more in surprise than actual pain.  It felt more as if someone was sucking the breath from her lungs, gasping futiley for more of the precious oxygen, "A-Albert…" it was nearly a whisper, clutching at her chest and stomach, they felt like they were shrinking and so tight from not breath.  "Albert-A-Albert…ALBERT!" sobbing, Emily passed out into bleak darkness.

~          *           ~

            Lloyd laid silently on his back, covers pulled up to his chin as he shivered, doing nothing to block out the cold.  The couch was soft, he'd give it that, but when it came to keeping warm the thing was definitely at a loss.  Dart, of course, after running into his bedroom and changing his pants as soon as the cold fabric had gotten his attention, had thrown the pillow and sheet at Lloyd, pointing at the couch.  Storming into his own room with Shana afterwards.  Meru was given the spare bedroom.  Lloyd rolled onto his side so that he faced the door outside, his left shoulder, buried into the cushion and right exposed to the chilling air, turning his head to Dart's door, he snarled through chattering teeth.  The light was still on and a warm yellow glow shone through the thin crack at the bottom of the wood, he could hear, slightly, soft voices behind the plank and droned out footsteps upon a rug.  Lloyd pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to ignore it.

            The winglie gave a start when the door opened and a frowning Shana walked up to him.  The light was out and Dart was nowhere to be seen.  Lloyd focused on the heavy blanket Shana held in her arms before he met her gaze.  "Dart, as it seems, has been holding out on you Lloyd, here, we have an actually heavy blanket you can use."

            "Thank you."

            "No problem!"

            Smiling slightly as he reached out a hand to take the heavy looking blanket, Shana batted the arm away, spreading the cloth out over him on top of the sheet.  Lloyd pulled the blanket up to his chin and sighed, the blanket was already fighting off the cold and Lloyd could actually feel his skin warming.  "Good night Lloyd…oh, and I'm making eggs, bacon, and biscuits for breakfast!"

            "That sounds delicious Shana, good night."

            "Yeah, Meru requested that, she says you love eggs too, that you eat them for breakfast all the time."

            "Yes, I do, g'night."

            "Lots of salt and pepper, she said, oh and that you hate chocolate flavored coffee, black with sugar, I think I have that."

            Lloyd groaned and pulled the blanket over his head, "That's nice Shana, I'm tired."

            "I could understand that, you had such a long journey here and all, wow, reminds me of my dragoon days, those were fun…"

            *She will shut up, she will shut up, she will shut up… * the chanting went on silently in his head, droning out Shana's continuous blabbing about nothing, not that it would be something considering that it was coming from Shana.  Eventually, Lloyd assumed that the annoying former silver-white Dragoon had gone to bed; the incessant hum of her voice vacant form the room.

~          *           ~

            Albert coughed, his throat was raw and chest tight, he needed out of that cell.  It must have been at least two days since he had had anything to eat, and water was only available when one of the knights of Bale was put on guard, which was rare.  One boy, or young man, named Makaih snuck him in small buns and candies he was able to easily hide in his clothes.  He was of average height, with auburn-red hair to his shoulders and a light tan.  Albert had talked with him a few times and had found out a bit about the young knight.  He was from the southern part of the country, a strong accent supporting that claim, and had traveled to Bale and joined the army's ranks just before the war had ended with Sandora.  He was a strong warrior, sent from his small riverside village and used a bladed boomerang as a weapon.  Makaih swore that if you knew how to use the weapon, you could take off a whole regiments members heads with a single throw.  The king had laughed and said that with Makaih behind the boomerang he was sure it could.

            As things turned out, Albert, with his free time, was able to track Makaih down to being a relative of his.  It was quite interesting how their bloodlines were connected, Albert's grandfathers first wife, before she died, had actually been taken from her husband rather than leaving him willingly.  That was Makaih's own partial Grandmother, and his grandfather had remarried after running from knights in his hometown to southern Serdio, where he met Makaih's real grandmother.  They were married and had two children, the daughter taking after the mother with strong southern looks and seemed to have been born with their rich accent.  Their son was more like he father, pale skin and dark hair.

            The daughter, Joni, was rebellious and spiteful, resenting her father for running from the knights and hating her brother for resembling the younger prince Doel so much.  Their father never told them that they were half brother and sister to the royal children.  He did not want to complicate their lives like his own.  The brother's name was Sydney and he was like his father, quiet and cold, calculating and hateful.  He loved his family but when others tried to cause trouble or became too close to any of them, threats would be made.  Joni and Sydney fought continuously and when they found out that they were half siblings of the royal family, things got worse.  Sydney started acting like he was actual royalty, always talking down to his father and preaching about how he would one day become king, since after all, he was the queen's own.

            Joni was furious at her brother, devoted to her southern heritage than her fathers northern one, could not justify Sydney's actions in any sort in her mind.  He should be at least happy he wasn't forced to be killed along with her for being related.  Her brother ended up leaving the family, 'traveling the world' he claimed, they only heard from him about once a year, last, he was in Tiberoa, Donau, the flower town.

            During all that, Joni had married and settled down in the same town as her parents, giving birth to Makaih and his siblings.

            Albert and Makaih were beginning to become good friends, and though Albert was being held behind iron bars, the soft discussion of escaping did come up every so often.  Albert, against the idea, trusted his kingdom to find him innocent, while Makaih was weary about that speculation.  "Albert, even if your people did find you innocent, do you really believe that the Tiberoan soldiers will allow you to be released?  The Serdian army's general, you know him, Gerandau, has sided with Tiberoa.  The army is loyal to him, only the 1st through 4th knights regiments are loyal directly to the king, the others go through the general.

            "I will not loose hope in my people and my country, they will pull through for me.  I know they will."

            "All I'm saying Albert, that even if they do, Tiberoa will not let you go free so easily." At that point, Makaih was relieved by the next guard on duty, a big burly red haired man whose beady eyes and messy beard always seemed to be staring at the young king.  His dark eyes sent goose bumps racing across Albert's skin, he could never catch the mans eyes with his own, which unnerved the convicted king.  The man nearly never spoke, but for once, he came to his post with information for Albert.

            "Your trial is coming up."

            "Five days, I know."

            The man stared, finally meeting the kings hazel eyes.  "You could easily escape, everyone knows that.  Why haven't you?"

            "I trust my people to-"

            "No that's not it, what is the real reason, your highness?"

            "What are you speaking about?"

            Dark eyes and huge form loomed over Albert; the imposing figure wasn't glaring at him but looked as if he were searching for something in the king's eyes.  He smiled slightly, "Whatever."

~          *           ~

            Yretsym's eyes grew wide as a glowing shimmering orb of glass lowered itself in front of her.  Hand hesitantly rising to meet the warm glass, the humming resounding from the sphere died down.  She would have said something if it weren't for her mouth gaping, she would have ran if her legs weren't paralyzed with fear, she would have dropped the translucent ornament onto the forest floor if it weren't for a soundless voice in her head telling her this was right, this was hers.  Yretsym, finding her legs ran home.

~          *           ~

            The rose light returned that night to Lloyd.  The black figures were gone or, at least the winglie did not notice them.  The humming was softer this time, blending into a lullaby like tune as the light swirled around him.  It was a calming feeling, unlike others he had felt through his life.  A mother's hug, more intimate, but with just as much caring and soothing motions.  He leaned into the embrace, the embraced that turned more physical as the female returned, long slender arms wrapping around his lean frame.

            Lloyd moaned, emotions rushing through him at astonishing speeds, his mind unable to contain them all as his body reverted into a more drugged like state.  He felt light, weightless, content just to be where he was.  The figure, behind him, leaned its head so that is was positioned right at his ear, her fingers entangled with those of his right hands she brought it up to his bare chest.

            "Lloyd..." the light voice sang out in a near silent whisper, "What do you desire…"

            He would be lying if he didn't admit that he was stunned into silence at first.  He had never understood the words that the woman had spoke before, never were they so clear.

            "Lloyd… tell me, what is it you wish for…"

            "This…"

            The voice let out a flittering sound, which resembled a giggle, "Lloyd, everyone desires this."

            "Yes…I suppose…"

            "What is it you truly desire?"

            "…my sword?"

            "Look deeper."

            "What do you mean?"

            The female slipped her hand from his, running it across his torso and up again, stroking the muscled flesh.  She nuzzled his ear and continued, "search for it Lloyd, and then maybe your other desires will surface to reality along with it."

            "Who are you?" Lloyd pressed he hand to his stomach as the fingers trailed across the flat plane, blinking back the haziness that seemed to take over his vision.  The hand was cool against his heated skin, like a fever that had swept through him, but this woman was his cure.

            "Soon enough, I promise, soon enough."

            "Don't leave."

            "I must," the woman withdrew her hand, turning Lloyd with steady arms so that he faced her.  Lloyd once again was shocked; he was able to make out her face quite clearly.  Large green cat like eyes gazed at him, a long straight nose, and full red lips pulled into a smile meant for him.  Golden hair, peicey, fell down to about shoulder length yet hovered about her face in gravity-less rose atmosphere.

            Lloyd closed his eyes, trying to chase away the haziness that still blocked much of his sight.  When he opened them again her face was merely inches away from his own, a hand caressing his cheek.  She moved closer until lips brushed and then pressed to his own, soft, warm, inviting…Lloyd lost himself in the sensations, memorizing them and locking them away in his heart.

~          *           ~

            Sitting up in a heavy sweat, Lloyd let out a cry that rang throughout the entire wooden cabin.  Minutes later, a frightened Shana darted out of the bedroom along with a mumbling Dart.  Meru flowed a few seconds later, glaring at the older winglie, used to these sudden outbursts.

            "What happened!?  What's going on!?" Shana's eyes wide and fearful, glanced about the room, searching for some unknown enemy or intruder.

            "Oh, it's nothing, just Lloyd psychotic side coming out as usual," Meru walked up to the couch and flopped down onto Lloyd's legs, her won dangling over the edge as she sank into the cushions.  Lloyd glanced questioningly to the girl and slid further under the blankets.  He was exhausted and just tried to ignore the blue haired girl, yet, to no avail.  She kept shifting her hips trying to become more comfortable while just wedging herself deeper into the couch.

            Shana came and stood over Lloyd, a frown across her delicate features and head tipped downwards so her hair fell in layers around her face.  The brown mass only met her shoulders, unlike Meru's who's own nearly reached her buttocks.  "Lloyd, are you ok?"

            "Of course I'm bloody ok, it was only a dream!"

Shana's frown deepened, "Well, I don't know, considering what's happened to you so far, are you sure it's nothing more?"

            Cringing, Lloyd had to tear his eyes away from her penetrating gaze, it was as if the young human could read his mind and knew what his subconscious threw at him during those fitful nights.  "Trust me, a dream is a nothing more than that, a dream."

            "Well, I'm not so sure about that."

            "Shana, come on, it's still early, we can get a few more hours of sleep in before we really need to get up, and besides, if we all keep talking like this Catrine is going to wake up," Dart shot an annoyed glare at the disgruntled Lloyd before turning away towards the bedroom.  Shana, seeming to agree with her husband, continued on after him.  Meru stayed behind, seated still on top of Lloyds now numbing legs.

            "Are you really ok Lloyd?" Shana and Dart had long since closed the door to their room, Meru kept to a soft whisper, looking questioningly at her companion.

            "I don't know…I've been having this same dream for the past month or so about some woman in a rose light.  There are monsters all around the light that always saves me."

            "A woman?  Do you know who it is?"

            "No, I have no bloody idea!  It infuriates me that I don't too, I feel like I should, but I can't place a name to the face."

"Is it Soa?"

"No, I'm positive that God is not in my dreams, the dream is calming unlike whenever I communicate with her.  It's stressful and makes me feel anxious."

"I don't know Lloyd…do you know what she looks like?"

"She has golden hair and green eyes…the rest is a blur."

"I don't know anyone who looks like that, guess I'm not help!" Meru cringed as her voice went over the whisper-like tone is was at before and turned away.  She had a slight blush to her cheeks, a smile, thin, across her lips.

            The silence was unnerving and Lloyd tried to ignore it.  Meru, lost in her thoughts, never showed any sign of moving off of the older winglie.  Finally, Lloyd kicked the girl and told her to go back to bed, "The circles under your eyes are more obvious than their red color."

            Meru stuck her tongue out playfully at Lloyd, hopping off the couch and his legs and padding across the room to the door to the guest bed, "See ya in a few hours Lloyd."

            "Yeah, yeah, in a few," the older winglie watched as Meru slipped into her room, turning his gaze ceiling ward as the door closed behind her.  His thoughts turned as his gaze did, yet to something far different than planks of wood crisscrossing across one another.  Albert's trial was in just four days; they would need to get a start by the latest by early next morning.  Give them that day to travel and arrive by late night.  Bale was an easy ride away but with the weather of late Lloyd wanted to give them a generous cushion of time to fall back on.  If they reserved a day for just being in the city, the winglie was positive that they could gather some much needed information on just why Albert was being put on trial besides murder.  Nothing added up.  Why would the king, Albert of all, murder his wife?  And why were the Tiberoans even holding a trial in Bale if they already found him guilty in Tiberoa.  One innocent and one guilty only added to more judicial debating and by the looks of it, the Tiberoans weren't planning on moving slowly.  Marching a massive army into Basil for a trail did not make sense either, and there was no king, no higher authority than Albert present in the city to preside over the trial.  That meant that both countries were now under a state of militant rule, where the General of the Army was the highest power even over the king.  That was never a good sign and led to only rebellion and war.

            Why were the Tiberoans going into so much trouble for nothing?  Lloyd had no idea and has no plan on how to remedy the situation or flee without leaving the probably innocent king behind for death.  If he could somehow delay the trial he may be able to attempt to sneak the royal man out of the city and eventually country but with that army already stationed in the city they could easily track them down.  Even with his magic and flying abilities, Meru could never keep up with his and to transform into Dragoons would only cause more trouble than it was worth.  He could leave Meru behind but that troublesome girl would surely follow against his wishes, "Dear Soa!  What am I supposed to do!?"

            Lloyd went utterly limp as he was pulled into his mind by the arriving god.  It appeared that he was only sleeping rather than unconscious until he started speaking.

            *Dear child, is something the matter? *

            "No."

            *You asked me what you were supposed to do…are you sure you do not wish to hear my input? *

            "I'm positive that there is nothing you can do Soa, I need to aid Albert, you know Meru would have a fit if I didn't."

            *Well, how do you plan on helping him? *

            "Getting him out of the city, hide him, I suppose…"

            *And what if he is guilty, what would you do then Lloyd?"

            "That is why I'm going to the trial, to find out if he truly is guilty or not."

            *I could help you, if you wish it. *

            "By transporting us out of the city?"

            *Can you not do that yourself; you've teleported far distances before. *

            "I don't have the strength to teleport three people, maybe if it were just two, but even then I could not send us very far away from the area where the trial was held.  Also, people would obviously see two winglie blatantly running out and teleporting away with a convict, there would be witnesses and they'd be able to track us."

            *Yes, you've really thought this through haven't you, child? *

            "I would like to think so, what do you think you could do?"

            *Supply a distraction perhaps, would that suit your needs? *

            "Yes, I think it would, how would you be able to do that?"

            *I am a god, child, * Soa seemed to chuckle as she stated her position to Lloyd, he not thinking much of it.

            "Alright, you supply a distraction, whenever during the trial, and Meru and I will escape with Albert."

            *Very good then, now if you don't mind dear, I have things I must attend to, and you should sleep. *

            Lloyd willed the god away and rolled over onto his side so that he faced the door outside, eyes drooping closed again as a large boisterous yawn over came him.  His thoughts fluttered between escaping with Albert and the woman in his dream, he could still feel the lingering effects she had on his body from he gentle touches.  He moaned despairingly and tried to block out the thoughts, just wanting to fall asleep and not be distracted by illusions his brain apparently enjoyed teasing him with.  His eyes fell on the window, to the light fluffy snow that fell majestically over all that was outside.  The window was small so Lloyd had a hard time seeing far into the woods where the trail to Seles he had traveled laid.  Paranoia overtook him for reasons he wasn't aware of as a strange sense of dread seeped into his body.  Whether what ever was causing the sense was out in the woods or even farther was lost to the winglie as nausea took place of hunger and a headache in place of drowsiness.

            The woods groaned with the weight of the white fluff upon it, bare tree branches clacking together as a chilling northern wind blew in, bringing with it more winter and cold.  The crunch of snow sounded nearly noiselessly as animals sauntered through, louder as larger, more human feet took their place.  Gray and white cloaks covered the forms as they traveled through the wintry landscape, following tracks that had long ago been covered with snow.  The group slowed their pace as they came close to the town of Seles, the man in front putting his hand up in a sharp signal for the ones behind him to halt.  None of the travelers possessed horses, and none carried any easily seen weapons such as a sword or an axe.

            Weaponry among travelers of the day usually consisted of at least a knife or a dagger, and a short sword.  Even though the war was over and Serdio was united so travelers did not need to weapons so much as before, monsters still roamed the forests in frightening abundance and threats lingered in nearly every uninhabited area.  The group of men and women seemed calm though even without some form of protection.  The man ahead who had signaled the rest to stop turned and addressed the rest.

            "Spread out and set up posts, we'll stop at this town, they are in there but we are only tracking them until the time comes to intercept the two.  You all know and understand the plan I trust?"

            The remaining six travelers nodded at the other man, slipping off in different directions only to blend in with the bare branched trees and white snow.  The first of the six who departed, traveling in a Northeastern direction was a tall man with short cropped black hair.  His eyes were blue and face sharp and muscular.  He was largely built with muscles and height.  Recognition flashed in his eyes as they roamed over the flat forestry terrain.  Uneasily he glanced to his right, over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of the moving figure of one of his companions going on their way on an eastern trail.

            A woman with flaming red hair pulled her white cloaks hood over her head.  Smiling brown eyes searched the forest floor as she almost idly, uncaringly went about her way.  She was short and thin, slender arms and legs huddled within her heavy winter cloak.  The area reminded her of Mille Seseau, though not as beautiful as she remembered.

            A flock of late migrating ducks took flight from a small clearing as a medium sized man stepped into the area.  His cloak was gray and clothing black.  His hair was the color of the morning sun reaching just above his shoulders, yellow and reflecting off shimmers of light.  His blue eyes were alert yet relaxed, confident in their gaze and without worry.  He clasped his hands behind his back and continued on his southern way, admiring the natural beauty around him.  It was rare the times when he was able to spend time in its beauty; able to appreciate it because he never grew up with it's surrounding him.

            Traveling southwest was a short man with bulging eyes.  He looked annoyed and disgruntled.  His steps were heavy and he seemed to have to strain to that he could slush through the newly laid snow.  He grumbled to himself as he stepped over an icy patch and shook his fist as nothing in particular.  Glaring over his shoulder to the area where the rest of his companions had split up from, he grumbled another line of curses.

            The last two of the six walked together towards the west.  They looked to be a couple, a medium sized brown haired woman and a taller, not by much, man with gray eyes and long violet tresses.  His eyes were exotic and figure built like that of the beautiful statues throughout Mille Seseau.  Long limbs and sleek muscles all gave off an air of superiority.   The woman with him whose own violet eyes were sharp and alert was shaped curvedly, yet slim.  She moved with a grace that seemed to make her appear royal but without the dress or look that would otherwise suggest it.  Her long brown hair was done up in a braided bun.

            As the people moved off on their separate ways, the man who had signaled to them turned towards the town.  He would take residence in one of the village inns; keep a closer eye on their targets.  They could not, no matter what the price, allow those two to get out of their reaches now.  It was imperative that they continued to track the travelers; their lives were hanging on the line.  If they failed in this mission, their heads would be rolling.  He pulled his hood tighter around he head, bowing against the wind and plowing through the snow.  His short brown hair fell in front of his black eyes as they stared ahead, the only thing on his mind the upcoming events promising a hard trek of death.


	8. Chapter 5: Trail or Error

**Chapter 5: Trial or Error**

Lloyd, standing on the tips of his toes, scanned the huge crowd for Meru's blue haired head.  The girl had gotten separated from him soon after they had first entered into Bale.  It appeared as if everyone in all Basil were present for the trial, along with the entire Tiberoan army.  Masses of people flooded the street and taverns, and Lloyd was beginning to fear that the little winglie might have been ran over by one of the many carts.  "Meru!  Meruuuu!" Narneel snorted behind his owner, tossing his head in annoyance yet keeping a watchful eye out for his friend and companion.  "Where the bloody hell is she, I told her to stay with me and to call if she was separated!"  Lloyd fumed out loud, drawing the unwanted attention of those around him, he scowled at the humans and continued on his way, plowing through the thickening crowd like it was the snow on the trail to the city.

"If I were Meru, where would I be?"

"Right behind you, idiot."

Spinning, Lloyd was met with a frowning Meru and an indifferent Lellian.  "Where have you been!? I've been looking everywhere!"

"Lloyd, I've been right behind you the entire time you've been screaming my name and making yourself look like a complete madman!  What Were _you doing!?"_

"I don't know what you are talking about, you were separated as soon as we got into the city!"

Meru growled and grabbed Lloyd by his cloak, dragging him through the crowd to a large fountain in the courtyard outside the castle, shoving him onto the stone bench and sitting herself down next to him.  "Listen, Lloyd, as soon as we entered the city your started looking around like you couldn't find or _see something, apparently me.  I tried getting your attention but you ignored me!  People were staring at you like you were the black monster!  Then, suddenly, you just snapped out of it!"_

"But I couldn't find you!"

"I was right there Lloyd, either you're starting to hallucinate or, well, I don't know!"

Lloyd was visibly disturbed.  He had no reason not to believe Meru, as she had no reason to lie to him about something so serious.  "I…I don't know either…oh _by the gods!"  Lloyd's head dropped into his shaking hands, moaning out a "What the hell is happening to me?"  Meru hesitantly hugged the older mans shoulder and promised that they would find out what was going on, just trying to give him comfort in any way.  She really couldn't understand what was going on inside the Winglie's head and didn't know how he even coped with the problems thrown at him.  _

"Hey, come on, lets go find a room and then we'll relax for a bit, ok?"

Nodding in silent agreement, Meru pulled Lloyd to his feet and took the lead of Lellian's and Narneel's reigns, following Lloyd to a tavern inn called 'The Setting Moon'.  "I know this place from when I used to stay in Bale sometimes, it's cheap if you have something to do with city business because it is the closest inn to the Castle."

"Oh, well, I would think it would be expensive then."

"Well, the place is funded by the castle and they made an arrangement with the owner so that their guests can stay here for a less amount than regular guests."

"That makes sense, will we get the cheap rate?"

"We might, since we have these passes to the trial they might let us, just hope whoever we speak to does not ask a lot of questions."

The younger winglie seemed to agree and followed Lloyd inside after fastening their runner's reigns to a post outside the building.  Lloyd asked the girl to wait in the lobby while he went and talked to the hostess standing at a small ornate podium by the stairs.

"Hello, and welcome to the Setting Moon Tavern and Inn, how may I please you?"

"I'm looking to rent a room for two nights, three days."

"All we have left, sir, are our suites, our rates are four-hundred gold for the times you spoke of, they come with breakfast and dinner included and a fabulous view of the castle."

"Four-hundred gold?  Isn't that a bit over priced?"

"I'm sorry sir, but with the Tiberoan army taking up so much space without paying we've been forced to up the rates for regular guests just so we can afford to stay open."

"Well," Lloyd fished around in one of his leather pouches fastened to his silver belt and pulled out the passes given to him by the soldier from the road, "I have these, I'm here for the King's trial, I know you give discounts to those for government business."

The woman took the passes from the Winglie and examined them carefully, "These are genuine, I've seen many false ones in the past few days, poor souls truly thought they were real and claimed they purchased them for a very high rate only for them to be frauds.  They will get you a discount," the woman faltered as if some revelation had come over her.  She leaned in close, locking her eyes with Lloyd's as her voice took on a soft nearly inaudible tone, "You're here to help the king aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, you must be, the only people I've seen with these passes are Tiberoan officials, which you obviously are not, you know he's innocent, that he'd never kill Princess Emily," the hostess stopped to chant out a blessing for the woman's soul, "You're here to help him aren't you!"

"I'd rather say nothing on that subject," Lloyd's face had gone pale and cold, was he that obvious?  He thought he had done a good job of keeping a low profile and not being taken suspiciously.

The woman flushed slightly and nodded her head hastily, pulling away like she had been burned and stammering an apology, "Yes, these are things I should not speak about, they may hinder your cause.  The rates for a room would be two-hundred gill, for special guests only."

The tight chain that had wrapped it's self around Lloyd's chest loosened and he handed over the money gratefully.  Before leaving the day before for Bale Shana had approached Lloyd with a large sum of gold, claiming that the money would be put to better use saving Albert than giving them a more than comfortable living.  She made him promise not to open the bag until they were a half days journey away from the cottage, telling him sternly that the money was now his and if he tried to return any of it, it would only end up melting in the hearth.  When he had reached the time frame Shana had specified and opened up the heavy pouches, he had found more than sixty thousand gold inside.  Meru had nearly fainted from the huge amount and Lloyd found himself staring and smiling like an idiot at the brown leather pouches in his lap.

He closed the pouch and made sure it was bound tightly to his hip so that no pick-pocketers could grab a hold and run with it.  The woman tuned to a wall behind her and opened one of the many slots, pulling out a set of keys.  "These two are to the locks on your room door," the woman separated two gold colored keys from the set, "and this one is to a safe located in the room, you'll need to look around for the safe because they are in different places in every room.  Enjoy your stay and good luck!"

Lloyd "Thank you'd" politely and had her direct him to the stables where he could house the runners, returning to Meru with his mood lightened.

"Ya got us a room I take it?"

"Yes, here, give me the saddle bags and supplies and I'll go up to the room and get things situated, will you take the runners to the stable?"

"Sure, that's fine!" Meru pulled off her pack, tossing it to Lloyd, and then proceeded to pull off the saddlebags from the runners, tossing those also to a now full-armed Lloyd.  "See ya in a bit!" Meru ran off with the beasts, darting around a sharp corner into a short alleyway leading to the stable.  Lloyd glanced around before heading inside with their supplies, taking the steps up to the sixth floor and, after fumbling around and trying to juggle not only luggage but the keys, managed to open the door to their room and collapse on the bed.

~          *            ~

            Meru ran behind Lloyd trying to keep up with the older winglie, his strides were longer and faster than her own as he ran, causing her to get caught behind moving masses of people as he expertly dodged their constantly moving forms.  "Lloooyd, wait up!"  A whined plead called out above the crowd, only to be returned with a "We're late already!  You let me over sleep again!"

"That's your fault!  I'm not you're living breathing alarm clock for Soa's sake!"

            "Meru!  You left for breakfast without me and didn't even bring me back a mug of coffee!"

            "So! I was hungry, and you were all dead to Endiness in your bed!  You don't need coffee! It stunts your growth!"  Meru finally caught up with Lloyd as he slowed down in front of the courthouse, panting her exasperation and annoyance.

            "I'm not the one who's half the size of her own weapon."

            "Agh! You bastard!"

            "Shush, we're going inside alright?  Don't be loud, and, well, just don't talk in general alright?  I want this to go well."

            "Yeah, yeah, just don't make me mad or it might be me up on the stand for murder rather than Albert, and let's just say you won't be around to save anyone!"

            Lloyd glared harshly at the girl growling 'Who's the immortal one here?' and proceeded to pull out the passes given to him, he handed one of the pins to Meru and placed his own above his heart, then together, the pair of Winglies approached the guards outside the door.

            The guards examined the pins with a great amount of scrutiny before allowing them to go inside the courthouse, one of them, a knight of Basil, smiling thankfully at the two, his red auburn hair seeming to glow with excitement.  Lloyd thought uneasily to himself that maybe the young knight knew what he was planning to do just as the hostess at the tavern did.  He banished the thought before it took too much of a hold over his outwardly calm appearance and led Meru to a pair of seats located about three quarters of the way towards the front stands.  Soon after they sat down, the general of the Tiberoan army stepped out to a large podium and cleared his throat, an eerie silence passed over the room as the man looked down at the gathering.

            "We're here today as witnesses to the trial of King Albert of Basil, accused of the crime of murder against his own wife, Princess Emily," the man lowered his head and whispered a blessing, the rest of the court room following.  "He was judged and found guilty in Tiberoa and will now be tried in his homeland of Basil, as is only fair."

            Lloyd snickered to himself and shock his head, receiving a harsh kick and hiss from Meru in response.

            "Bring out the accused!"  The general turned towards one of the decorative wall hangings as it was pushed aside, a pair of Tiberoan soldiers leading out a disgusting looking Albert.  He was covered in grime from head to foot, his clothing torn and ragged and hair matted with soot, mud, feces, and clumps of other undistinguishable objects.  His face was drawn out and tired, the once pale skin now brown with dirt, his tall frame hunched and stumbling across the marble floor and hazel eyes closed in either pain or from being caked with mud and grime.

            Meru gasped, her stomach flipping at the mere sight of her good friend.  She squeezed the sides of her chair as her eyes filled with tears, the shock of seeing the once handsome and graceful king now beaten and broken too much.  Her reserves of happiness ran dry at seeing such a terrible sight, she didn't think any man, let alone Albert, could look so horrible.  If the others only knew.

            Lloyd, even with not knowing the king as personally as the others did, had spent a great amount of time as the Hooded Man and the young Albert's advisor and knew that this was not the king loved by his people and the former Princess Emily.  This man was not a man at all but just the abandoned vessel that the spirit had fled from.  Lloyd had to turn away and set a flaming glare on the Tiberoan general, now even more set in his cause to flee with Albert.  In doing so, he had missed the shocked look spreading across the kings face as his eyes opened and leveled to where Meru and Lloyd sat, not paying attention to the soldiers now shoving him roughly into a seat placed before the podium the general stood at.  His lips parted and mouthed the words, 'Meru' and 'Lloyd', his hazel eyes sparking with a happiness not seen there in months.

            "King Albert," the words hissed out of the generals mouth, "do you confess to the murder of the beloved Princess Emily, confess that you coldly, brutally poisoned your own wife and left her to die a slow agonizing death in your own bed chambers?"

            "No."

            "Confess now and I promise a quick execution, private and not in front of your own people."

            "I will not confess to something I did not commit."

            "I'm giving you an easy way out!"

            "I am refusing it."

            "Very well then, this trial will proceed."  The general hissed at Albert, sitting down in a leather chair raised above the others.

            Another man approached the king, his face hard and unemotional as his violet cape swung about his ankles, the crest of the house of Tiberoa was sewn to his tunic and he leaned towards the king.  His nose upturned at the smell of the man and Albert looked away, his brow furrowing as his heart sank.  "King Albert, where were you the night you found Emily dead?"

            "I was in the Library, reading."

            "How did you find your wife then, if you were in the Library?"

            "I, sensed her, something was wrong, and so I went back to the castle to aid her."  The man's eyes closed as he resisted the urge to cry out, the visions flooding back into his mind of her dead, lifeless body laying on the floor and he not able to do anything.  

            "You _sensed her you say?  That seems far fetched does it not?"_

            "So does being able to speak to the stars, wouldn't you say?"

            "You dare insult Tiberoa! Let alone the deceased Princess herself!?"

            "No, I only make the point that you say that sensing that the woman you love is in danger is considered far fetched but yet you believe without a doubt that listening to the stars, celestial being located far off in space, it an everyday occurrence."

            "Blasphemy, only to support the fact that you are guilty!  I have no other questions, I think the King speaks for himself."

            At that point, as the man tuned away, a large boisterous boom shook the room and sent guards running through courthouse doors flung open.  "General, s-some _thing is assaulting the city!"_

            "What are you talking about?  What _thing?"_

            "A monster sir, but, huge, the size of the Queen Anne!"

            "A monster the size of a battleship?  Boy! Do not make up stories, handle this yourself, we are in the middle of a trial!"

            Another boom sounded, closer this time, sending chunks of soft marble tumbling down on the people in the court room, people were now clambering from their seats and racing towards the door way, trying to get out into open air where things could not fall on their heads.  "Sir, we really need your help!  Our weapons don't harm it and magic only has a tiny effect!"

            The general turned to Albert, we will continue this later-"

            Suddenly, the whole roof to the courthouse was tore off, the head of a massively huge Virage appearing in its place.  The being roared a high pitched wail and sent a beam of energy down into the middle of the room, people and marble being thrown in all directions.  Heads cracked against stone while bodies were buried under the falling rubble.  The general and soldiers ran out of the courthouse, through walls and over screaming bodies, Meru and Lloyd clambered over to a gaping Albert.

            "Albert!  Albert!"  Meru shook the young king as he slowly set his gaze on the girl.  "Come on Al, we gotta get out of here _now!_

            "…Meru…?"

            "Yes, it's _me, come on! We're getting you out of here Al, we really gotta go!" Meru pulled desperately at the young king's sleeve, her pleading eyes searching Albert's stunned hazel one's._

            Lloyd gently pushed Meru away from her friend and, grabbing Albert by the chin, forcing the man to look into his eyes.  "You remember me don't you."  Albert, as if stung, drew back and hissed involuntarily.  "Good, you want to know what's going on, why I'm not dead?"  The king nodded again, the sting not leaving.  "You best decide to cooperate then and get yourself the bloody hell out of here.  We're risking our lives for you, alright, but know that I will not hesitate to leave you behind right now for those Tiberoans if you do not move!"  With that, Lloyd harshly shoved the young king towards a gaping hole in the courthouse wall, the three stumbled towards the crevice, the lighted opening dimmed by the floating particles of dust and broken stone.  As they stepped through the thick stone  fissure, Lellian and Narneel galloped up to Meru and Lloyd, snorting and bellowing happily.  The presence of the Virage had undoubtedly frightened the two runners into a frenzy and for them to see their companions, not only safe, but close by, was a great relief.

            "Hey Lellian!  You alright girl?" Meru scratched the beast behind the ears and rubbing her forehead.  "This is Albert, I told ya about him remember?"  Meru flinched as a large blast of energy shot shards of stone into the alleyway they had entered.  The Virage, now some distance away from the former courthouse, cried out unhappily as the Basil army, along with the already present Tiberoan one, charged into the city.  Arrows and blades flew at the creature that was taller than even the castle.  They would do little good against a power like that.

            "Meru, come on, we're out of here now!"

            "What about the Virage?  Will it destroy the entire city!?" Meru glanced sympathetically at Albert who was watching the scene with water filled eyes.  

            "No, as soon as we're safely away the Virage will…well, it won't do anymore harm!  Now, let's go!"

            Lloyd grabbed Albert by the shoulder and leapt up onto Narneel, pulling the smaller and lighter king up behind him.  The man tried to scoot away as to not be so close to the Winglie but was only rewarded with a snarl and 'if you want to fall off and be left for the soldiers, I don't care.'  Albert gave up trying to stay clear of touching anything of Lloyd and locked his arms around his waist, Narneel bursting into a full gallop from where he stood, Lellian close at his heels.

            The city was in shambles, the only still standing and unharmed portion on the once magnificent capital was the palace, which was now being surrounded by the first two knights regiments.  The Virage was approaching at it's own languid pace, crying out it's displeasure at the human weapons nicking it's hide for all to hear.  A large bladed boomerang squealed through the air, hitting the monster directly in the eye, causing the Virage to throw it's head back with an earth shattering, air pulsing bellow and a beam of pure energy that parted the clouds.

            Albert watched in fascination and silent horror as his city, his people, his soldiers were thrown in every which direction.  It was funny how these once two opposing people would only come together at a time like where death was unavoidable and lives were in danger.  Was another war in store for Basil?  Or would the feuding only end with his death?  The young king smiled sullenly at himself and looked away, Lloyd was tense and shaking, causing Albert to feel even more uneasy about what was happening to him.  Why was Lloyd, of all people involved in the Cascade Moon Trials, alive?  Why not Rose?  Or maybe she was and just no one knew about it.  Albert, the more he dwelt on that thought, grew to doubt it's validity.  Rose _wanted to die, she had found Zeig, and with the destruction of Melbu Frahma, there was no more need for a Black Monster to stop him or the God of Destruction from being reborn._

            But yet, there were many others, good people, who died in the struggle.  Like Lavitz, why could he not be alive.  For Soa's sake, Lloyd _killed Lavitz!  All the first knight of Basil did was protect lives, he gave his own for his cause, sacrificed himself for what he believed in.  Lloyd, in the end, couldn't even decide on what he believed in let alone which side he fought on.  Lloyd was a fool and he had been played as one.  His so called 'valiant' action against Frahma only made Albert sick, he had tried for glory, to make up maybe for what he had caused, and failed.  His life was taken as it should have been in place of Lavitz those years ago.  But now, against all laws of nature, he was alive!  Albert had been there, had watched with his own eyes, the man's body fade away to wherever souls go once their bodies die.  He had seen Melbu Frahma shoot that beam of energy straight through his armor, his chest.  He fully remembered the trickling sound of blood and the wheezing of breath, the sight of dead eyes staring into an empty space and the slight metallic scent that had entered the air at the time._

            "May Soa curse you Lloyd!  Why must you be alive!  This is all your fault, as it always is!  Not once will I receive any rest from you, even when you should be dead you still manage to cause me misery!"  Albert beat a half-hearted fist against Lloyd's back, his sobs muffled by the Winglies cloak as the king buried his head into it's thick fabric, trying to control the shaking spasms that came to overtake him.

            Lloyd frowned, keeping silent as to not throw the king into such a state that he might fall off Narneel.  He had hurt this man more than anyone else.  Lloyd remembered the day well, when he had taken the life of his best friend Lavitz.

            The trio continued to ride hard until dusk, when they finally reached the southern end of northern Serdio.  They were still a few days journey until they reached a point that Lloyd truly deemed safe as not having anyone picking up their tracks but they had made good time in the sunny weather.  The previously traveled paths had been cleared away to sticky mud by the Tiberoan army that had trodden there earlier that week.  Lloyd and Meru dismounted their runners at a large clearing with a shallow pool just off of it's eastern side, immediately going about the task of building a fire and preparing some much needed food.  Albert for a few moments time just sat.  He was still in disbelief over what was happening and none of them had spoken much of anything during the ride.  He played with Narneel's saddle encroachments and idly picked at the thick leather.  The beast snorted and shifted his weight, annoyed at the remaining weight on his back.  He too was tired from the ride and wanted only to lay down and rest as did Lellian and the two Winglies.

            "Come on, Albert, get off.  I believe Meru has something for you."

            "Really," the king dismounted and softly landed in the melting snow, walking over to where Meru sat on a rock rummaging through her pack.

            "Here, Al!" Meru handed Albert a heavy leather bag with a sinew drawstring around the top.  "Don't stare at it as if it were runner dung, there's soap, shampoo, conditioner, moisturizer, all that good stuff inside.  You're really dirty and, by no offense, smell worse than a Gigantos."

            "Thank you, I think…"

            "Yeah, well, there's a little pond lake thing over there I guess you could wash in, and Lloyd and I also got you some new clothes while we were in the city.  We kinda figured by the rumors going around that you weren't being treated right over in the prison so we tried to help out.

            "Thank you again…and I'm sorry Meru, for putting you through the trouble of coming after me…though I still want to know what is going on."

            "We'll tell you as soon as you get un-smelly, ok?  We'll have dinner ready by then too!"

~          *            ~

            The sun was setting by the time Albert stepped into the cold pond, he had been able to peel away the majority of his caked clothing and thrown it in a pile next to the open leather bag of soaps.  He hadn't really realized the extent of his decimation of self hygiene until that moment.  He had known he was dirty, but not _that filthy!  He was now grateful for the clothes Lloyd had tossed to him on his way to the makeshift bath, he really was in dire need of the garments.  Shrugging off the last of his previous attire, the forest-green cloak that was usually fastened to his shined armor, Albert went about at the task of scrubbing the grime away from his body.  It felt like paradise when he ran his soapy hands over his face, he could physically feel the dirt running off into the pond and squinted his eyes and moved his mouth and cheeks, the stiffness the dried dirt had caused now gone.  He continued the process on the rest of his body, legs, arms, chest, until satisfied that he had washed away most of the muck.  Albert dipped his head under that water, washing away any remaining soap suds, the cool liquid was welcoming as he had not been able to bathe in only Soa knows how long.  His hair was the next challenge._

            Albert had always taken good care of his hair, he was not obsessive over it, but he always kept it clean and generally untangled, though times like when traveling with Dart it had been inevitable that it would turn into just a tiny mess.  But, the state of his hair at that moment was beyond even a mess; it was more of a matted mass of hair and other foreign objects that had no right being where they were.  Albert attempted to run a few slender fingers through the strands but failed miserably, gritting his teeth as he inflicted sharp pangs of pain on his scalp.  Hopefully the shampoo Meru had given him would help somewhat and if not, there was always the option of cutting it, though that in itself made Albert cringe even more than at the pain the tangles caused.  Pushing those thoughts aside, Albert lathered up his scalp and scrubbed gently at the strands.  The white soap soon turned brown, and he rinsed and repeated the process over again about three times.  The state was better, and at least clean, but still tangled and uncontrolled, damned hair.  Albert frowned and pulled out a type of conditioner, adding that to the mixture of cleaning solutions and soon found that it was helping to cause a drastic change in the mats, his hair actually untangling and becoming closer to it's previous, more pampered state, thank Soa.  

            Stepping out of the pond, Albert dressed as quickly as he could.  The cold winter night air freezing against his wet skin, while the pond had been cool, it was shallow and the sunny day had warmed it beyond what was normal for natural springs of the season.  The new garments were grand, Albert observed, the pants a thick yet formfitting light brown leather and the boots similar to his old ones that were rat eaten and torn.  There was a tight undershirt made of a soft cotton and a forest green over shirt with a rectangular cut on the sleeves lined with fine gold trimming.  The shirt hung low and split angularly at his waist where a dark leather belt fastened, much like his previous shirt with its tails in the front.  Albert reached down to the pile once more and found wrapped up in the dark forest green and brown cloak, a set of light armored gloves and a chest plate.  The plate was finely crafted and shone in the rising moonlight, the shoulder guards were small, like his frame, rounded, and trimmed in gold like the shirt.  Albert slipped the armor on, followed by the dark leather gloves, and then fastened the cloak to the clasps present on the armor.  Everything fit perfectly, surprising Albert greatly; he supposed Meru had picked the outfit out as to it being in such his tastes and size.  

            Meru, who for some unknown reason was traveling with Lloyd.

            Albert frowned at this thought and made his way back to the campsite, destroyed clothes, armor, and all in his arms.

            "Hey Al!"

            "Hello Meru," Albert smiled at the happy girl glowing with excitement and firelight, he then turned to regard Lloyd, "Thank you both for the clothing, and…everything, I…well…"

            "It's alright Albert, you don't need to say anything, I'm your friend right, couldn't just leave ya to that general huh?"

            "I suppose, but still, it must have been a lot of trouble, I mean, well, I am quite confused as to how you managed."

            Lloyd grunted with a bemused grin on his face while shaking his head and kicking another piece of firewood into the growing blaze.

            "Uh yeah, 'bout that, I guess you want to know what's goin on huh?"

            "That would be nice," Albert inclined his head towards the older winglie.

            The silver haired winglie met his gaze with his own cool one, "I've been resurrected by the God of Creation, she has given me the 'gift' of immortality for my punishment, an eternal life on Endiness."

            "Eternal life?  Fascinating," Albert right hand went to stroke his chin thoughtfully, "and this is a punishment you say?"

            "Yes, well, it does not seem so as of yet but imagine in a few hundred thousand years from now, I un-aged and without peace, no rest, just life."  Lloyd looked into the fire, the blaze a lighter crimson than the shade his eyes had taken at the thought of immortality.

            "It is only right, after all that you have done, all the lives you have ended, one may look at it as living for those that you unrightfully destroyed."

            "Albert! That's not nice!"

            "I'm sorry Meru, but you of all people should know how I feel."

            "This is not just about Lavitz anymore, I understand how you feel about him but you know, Lloyd only meant good in what he was doing!"

            "I am terribly sorry Albert, for that…" the apology was soft over the roaring of the fire.

            Albert just watched the other man, thoughts jumbling through his mind; he could not give forgiveness, not yet, but in time maybe…

            "Anyway, I am capable of communicating with the God, and other things…most of which I'm not aware of yet."

            "Though those headaches and hallucinations are surfacing, side effects I was thinking," Meru suggested, turning to Albert.  "Yesterday when we were in the city, Lloyd hallucinated that I was nowhere to be seen when I was really just behind him, he even said Narneel was acting funny as he was.  We're not sure what was happening, but soon after, well, Lloyd kinda just passed out for hours on his bed, and when he awoke had a terrible headache, he threw up a few times and couldn't even eat dinner."

            "I suddenly felt better right before we went to bed for the night…and I had this recurring dream again, about a woman in a rose light."

            "That is all quite interesting and all, but I doubt you are traveling around for nothing."

            "Yeah, well, Lloyd's got this uncontainable urge to be reunited with the Dragon Buster."

            "Oh, yes, there's a good idea, put a deadly weapon back into the hands of an already deadly man.  At least your not a Dragoon anymore, that the spirit is with Dart," Albert acidly spat at Lloyd.

            Another sad smile stretched over Lloyd's features as he drew the indigo spirit out into the moonlight.  The orb pulsed happily at its owner, the light comforting to Lloyd as he stared at the familiar sphere.

            "I stand corrected," Albert then noticed the sullen look on Lloyd's face and immediately regretted being so harsh with the man.  He had obviously changed in many ways, Albert knew that from the moment he had saw him sitting in the courthouse.  "I'm sorry for being so rash Lloyd, I am just shocked by all that has been happening of late."

            "I understand, I can not imagine what it feels like to lose the one you love, you have my sympathy," Lloyd was whispering again.

            "Oh come on!  Enough with the sobbiness!  It's really great to see you Albert!" Meru jumped to her feet and leapt at Albert, pulling the slightly unwilling man into a tight embrace.

            "Y-yes Meru, I'm relieved to see you safe and well also!" Albert laughed as the little Winglie pecked a friendly kiss on his cheek.

            "Yup, and guess what! You don't smell all nasty anymore!"

            "Thank you…I think."

            Lloyd smiled at the two friends, it was somehow relieving to see the two reunited again, but made him feel once again an outcast to the tight knit group that had formed while fighting against him.  He turned back to regard his Dragoon Spirit once more, the indigo light humming to him in reassurance and affection.


	9. Chapter 6: Secret Secrets are No Fun

Chapter 6: Secret Secrets are No Fun

            *Lloyd, my child, what were you thinking! *

            "No, please, just stop!  I don't know!  I don't know anything and it is all because of you!"

            "Do not place the blame on me Lloyd, you defined your fate the day you chose to follow Diaz.  I am merely dealing out your punishment. *

            "This isn't punishment!  This is madness!  What do you mean I have to resurrect a god?  Let alone the god of destruction!  Was that not done already!?  And didn't they fail!  What good will bringing the god into our world do?  It's meant to bring destruction, and you, the god of creation, want me to give it life!?"

            *Lloyd, you do not understand.  When you enable the god into this world, it will receive a physical body and be mortal.  There is much you do not know about your own Winglie heritage, why the sylph spheres were made and who ordered their creation, and why the god is, or was, feared.  The god of Destruction will bring about the happiness of the world and when the Dragoons before you failed, Dart and Shana, I had to revert to a new way of ending suffering. *

            "Of course, yes, oh, that would be me right?"

            *I have faith in you Lloyd, you can succeed. *

            "But what if I don't want to, don't want to do this 'favor' for you or even succeed at all?  Maybe I want the world to end, that way I may not have to live out my sentence!"

            *That is quite selfish of you Lloyd, I dare not ever thought you would do such a thing.  But that is not the problem at hand, that Yukon monster is, and your friends are in dire need of your assistance.  Did that Winglie script not say to not proceed any further!? *

            Lloyd groaned to life and immediately felt a warm splash of liquid hit skin as he brought his hand to his forehead.  Crimson eyes searching from where he lay collapsed in an uncomfortable heap on the cold stone floor, Lloyd met the ice blue orbs and snow-white fur with an ungrateful scowl.  Albert was casting Rose Storm now that he was in Dragoon form, the pink petals dancing about his and Meru's bodies as their defense rose to stunning heights.  Meru was in the process of finishing off a physical attack on the monster, barely doing any damage but inflicting sleep upon the great mass.  The older Winglie stood up slowly as to not have all the blood rush from his head and grasped around for his dragoon spirit, prepared to transform immediately.  Once he found the warm pulsing indigo orb, Lloyd closed his eyes and concentrated on the sphere, the same indigo light that radiated from it now surrounding his body and he floated up into the air.

            His armor was much larger than both Albert's and Meru's, huge light blue-violet shoulder guards ran down to his waist while others, which started at his hips, went to mid calf.  His otherwise energy like wings he could summon at will were now brought forth and slightly supported by small by small ornately formed sinew like structures protruding from his back.  He actually felt his endurance, strength, defense, and magical abilities raise and could hear the distant cry of the Lord of the Dragons from the spirit plane.  As far as that dead beast was concerned, Lloyd was the dragon, and with that had all the abilities the once living creature possessed.

            Some say the Dragoons are but fairytales, stories told to children as bedtime stories and were never really accurate or valid.  Others speculate that maybe they once existed, but now their powers were lost to Endiness, mere heroes in an ancient history that even now was even losing it's own truth and sway on people.  There were a select few though, who knew the absolute, who were aware and quite in tune with the old writings and legends, they themselves who either were once a Dragoon, were now, or had met one personally, whether luckily or unluckily.  Though the Dragoons themselves and their existence basically revolved around magic and the Dragons, those two were not lost to any in Endiness.

            Magic was just as common in the modern days as it was back when the Winglies had enslaved the human race, many people even relied on it even more than in those hard times.  Dragons, though not many remained in the world of the living, were well known of and taught to every scholarly child.  They were taught that Dragons were massive, intelligent beasts, whose wisdom and honor was far beyond the greatest human hero.  They were masters in all things magical and were the beings that first brought the knowledge of magic into Endiness.

            Endiness, whose very own magic source and supply came from The Moon that Never Sets, though that was rarely ever told to the engrossed children.  The Moon that Never Sets, that now had set right into the middle of the remains of the tree of life, the seed planted to birth all species, humanoid and monstrous alike.  It was all quite ironic, the more Lloyd pondered, and if one were to really try to make sense of it all would only end up with an unwanted headache and a bloody nose.  Of course, there are other ways of getting bloody noses, and the Winglie was experiencing one of them right now.

            Lloyd's ancient sword squealed through the air, empowered by the advanced strength allowed by the Dragoon armor, and sliced through the Yukon monster's neck, clearing the head from it's shoulders in a single clean swipe.  The silver haired man then proceeded to call back his armor and fall once again to the cold stone floor.  Albert and Meru joined him where he sat wiping his bloodied hand on the ground, both pulling potions from their packs and handing them to Lloyd.

            "What happened to your nose?" Meru dabbed a piece of cloth in the water canteen and wiped clean his face as a mother would a child.

            "I don't know, I woke up with it like that, it is probably from when I was thrown against the wall"

            A half full bottle of potion was placed in Lloyd's hands by Albert, who had already drunk from the blue glass.  Wounds were minor; just a few deep cuts and bruises but nothing that called fore more than half a potion.  Lloyd downed the magical concoction of sweet water and felt the tingly sensations of healing spread to each cut.  A dull blue hue spread across the wounds, and one could watch the skin pull itself together and mend, leaving a scar free and flawless complexion.

            The three travelers stood up and retrieved their runners from behind a large slab of slate.  On their way to the last remaining Winglie City to visit Charlie Frahma, Albert had bought his own beast from a large farm in Lohan, the trader city.  Seidan was a honey-brown shaggy runner whose temper was hot and didn't get along well with Narneel.  Each tried to fight for dominance over the 'pack' and neither agreed with one another on much of anything.  Narneel was larger and more laid back than Seidan, who was constantly getting into trouble by either crying out it's frustrations and ultimately leading monsters to where the three camped, or just refusing to listen to Albert at all.  Lellian was the only being out of all six who could calm the maddened runner down.

Seidan growled it's dissatisfaction with his fellow travelers and stomped it's huge feet on the stone ground impatiently.  Lloyd glared unhappily at the beast and mounted Narneel whose manner was, as usual, indifferent.  Lellian cried out her own displeasure but that was more towards Seidan for making such a scene over the fact that they had yet to get a midday meal.  Albert groaned and clambered up onto Seidan, looking helplessly over his shoulder at Meru who just shrugged.

            "Alright, let's try to keep the monster encounters down to a minimum.  I'd like to reach Frahma's in one piece," Lloyd grunted as he pulled Narneel around to face the entrance of the cave.

            "Yeah, I was wonderin', why are there so many monsters here?  I remember this place bein' pretty desolate the last time I visited, with Rose and everyone."

            "I have no idea Meru, I remember it as you do."

            "Yes, considering it is springtime now in most parts of Endiness, I would have thought the monsters would be migrating there, not to this cold harsh environment," Albert gestured to the blizzard like conditions outside that the three were preparing to travel through.  Lloyd shook his head in response.  In the past two weeks the Winglie had surprised even himself with the incredible time made.  Already the tiny group was at the near entrance of the Winglie city, just needing to travel through the barren desert lands, easy to get lost in if one did not know his or her way.  Lloyd had a great amount of knowledge on secluded shortcuts to take to get to the area the three were now in. When the Winglie had been under the false direction of Emperor Diaz, he had to meet with him in the broken ancient Vellweb not a mornings journey away, many times having to rush under the impression of an emergency to the given spot.

            Trying their best to ignore the stinging cold cutting at their exposed cheeks and eyes, the travels bounded through the snow laden trail, finally escaping the seemingly never ending weather by nearly running smack into an extremely large amount of monsters at the mouth of the ancient ruined Vellweb.  Lloyd was nearly thrown off Narneel as he tried to pull the galloping beast to a sudden halt behind the mass.

            "Lloyd! What's going on!  First that Yukon monster, now this!?"

            Lloyd ignored the frightened Meru as he tried his best not to panic and think of a way to get past these monsters without being pulled into a futile battle.

            "Lloyd!?"

            "Meru, be quite, they might here you," Albert pulled at the leather reigns as Seidan tossed his tail and head about, trying to shake Albert off so he could run in the opposite direction, away from the impending danger.

            "Be quite both of you…I…"  Lloyd eyes fluttered closed as he sucked in a deep breath as a shock of billowing warm air surrounded him, coming from the structures opening.  The breeze carried upon it a light sound, like singing, but in a language unknown to the Winglie.  It reminded him of his dream, the sound and feel carried the same calming, luring drugged like experience.  The voice though, so beautiful, he just wanted to surround himself with it and…

            "LLOYD!"

            Jerking back into reality, Lloyd actually did fall off Narneel that time, the beast lowering its huge head to lick gently at his cheek in a show of concern.  "What?"  he directly towards Meru as he petted the runner's head absently while pulling himself back to his feet and then upon his friend's back.  Frowning to Meru, Lloyd lowered his head and sighed.  "Nothing to worry about, just going crazy as usual," a slight smile.

            "This isn't good at all, you and the monsters, maybe Charlie will know what's goin' on."

            "Maybe, I don't know…"

            "Well, we better get going anyway, we can sneak around the monsters maybe by going down that ridge there," Albert pointed to his left at a slender inclined ridge that appeared to wrap around the base of Vellweb's ruins.

            "Alright, lets go, and be as quite as you can, and Albert, please try to control Seidan."

            "I do!"

            The three continued on, the entrancing music Lloyd had heard now fading away as they moved father away from Vellweb and more towards the barren death desert that lay beyond it, and beyond even that, the Winglie City, Ulara.  They reached the Death Frontier by mid noon and had to dismount their runners son they could more easily maneuver around the gaping sand pits until finally, they reached their destination.

~          *            ~

            Yretsiem sat shivering in her bed staring at the glowing sphere seated on her dresser.  The orb hummed and glowed whenever she was around it and frankly, the girl was beginning to become quite mad at its constant attempted communications.  She looked down at herself, frowning at her body, once that of a thirteen year old not two days before, now that of an eighteen's.  She couldn't understand what was going on but she had noticed a significant lapse in her apparent growth spurt that day which gave her hope that maybe this was normal.  Maybe.  Maybe not, it didn't really matter, what did matter was that it had happened and it had happened to her.  Yretsiem closed her eyes and pouted, her delicate lower lip stuck out unhappily.  What would her mother say if she were home right now? She'd probably be taken to the town doctor and be forced to take those horrible nasty concoctions called medicine.  Or would she even recognize her?  It was impossible to say considering her mother was not coming back anytime soon.  She was traveling to Deningrad to visit the First Sister Miranda about some unusual happenings occurring in Furni.  After that whole wolf incident the people of the town figured that the strange things would calm down and everything get back, well rather, start to become normal.  For Yretsiem, it was anything but normal.

            "Yretsiem!  Yretsiem!? Are you ok!  Where are you!?"

            "Father? I-" Yretsiem caught herself, noticing how her voice was somewhat deeper, just as her body was older, her father banged on the door.

            "Yretsiem, are you in there?"

            Meekly, the girl replied with a "Yes" and pulled a blanket over herself.  "Is something the matter father?"

            "We need to get out of town right away, grab your cloak and please come out of there!"

            "What's going on father?  Is something the matter?"

            "Yretsiem, there is a man in town who, well, he's hurting the people in the town, we really must leave now!"  Her father continued to bang on the door frantically, she knew he was panicking and that there really must be some strange man in town, but what was he doing hurting people?

            "M-man?  What do you mean!?"

            "Please, there is no time for me to explain now- oh dear Soa, Yretsiem, please, run, get away now!"

            Stumbling out of her bed and towards her dresser where her cloak lay folded in the top drawer; Yretsiem heard the muffled cry of her father and a thump against the door.  She peered out from between long strands of black hair to see the silver blade of a knife or sword stuck through her door with crimson blood running from it's sleek shape.  "F-father?"  No response, "Father! FATHER!?"  Yretsiem held her self back from running at the door and flinging it open, she tried to ignore the fact that her father was most likely dead all because she wouldn't get out of her room quick enough.  Grabbing her cloak and throwing it over her shoulders, Yretsiem turned to her window, preparing to climb out if she must.  Maybe the man would simply leave, ignore her and move on.

            Even with such hope as that, Yretsiem realized the futility of it as the she heard dead weight being picked up and moved, the sound of it dragging across wooden floor caused the girl to become sick to her stomach.  The man wasn't leaving; he was coming for her next.  As the doorknob was turned at a lazy almost normal pace, was the moment Yretsiem grabbed the translucent orb instinctively, she didn't know why the urge to suddenly grab the sphere had come over her, or why she was silently praying to a being she had no previous knowledge of.  Time slowed down, she watched as the door opened and the man, no monster, stepped through, she felt the warmth that flooded over her body and a gray and violet light surrounded her body, blocking her vision, only to fade away and leave her standing tall.  

She wore an elaborate set of armor, the metal like pieces the astounding gray color she had ever seen, beautiful, like that of the fluffy storm clouds she saw so often in Mille Seansu.  Some parts were literally see-through, a glass like effect spreading through in intricate designs and fluid twists.  There were large shoulder guards, pointed at the tips with a glowing, moving, swirling liquid like substance showing through some of the deep cut holes in the hard shell, the liquid was a pale yellow with some orange, reminding her of the rising sun in the early morning hours.  The parts that covered her torso were shaped exactly to her own body, following the natural curves and running until it met with her waist where it was left open, exposing a partially covered, with the same yellow like liquid, stomach.  There here five parts that covered her flanks, one in the front, two on the sides of her thighs, and another two sprouting from a belt like skirt around her hips.  Yretsiem also noted the large yet flowing gloves and boots; they also decorated with the yellow liquid and clear glass along with the gray like metal.  What caught her attention most though, was not the skirt or the boots or even the gloves, but the huge wings keeping her just hovering over the wooden floor to her dull room.  They were magnificent, eight clear yellow and orange planes like large feather on each of the incredible structures, and moved fluidly, forward, slicing perfectly through the air, and moving backwards, forcing the air to move below and her to rise up.

Yretsiem finally turned to regard the man or monster in front of her and was struck with a blow of pure surprise.  The being who stood firmly in front of her now transformed body was wearing a similar type of armor, though his was black with a glowing green substance similar to that of her yellow and orange one.  His hair was long and white, though his face was young and smooth, eyes a flashing yellow.  "W-who are you!?"

"I was not aware that a dragoon resided in this town.  I suppose I shall take my leave."

"Dragoon?  Uh, no, wait, what are you doing here!?  Why did you kill my father!?"

            "That was your father, ah well, I do what I must, and I must keep the balance."

"What are you talking about!?" Yretsiem screamed at the man, throwing her body forcefully at his as two short blades materialized into her awaiting hands.  The man moved expertly, blocking her simple attack easily and pushing her harshly into the ground.  She barely felt the impact due to her heavy armor, but found it hard to keep her balance in the stuff without her wings enabling her to hover.  

"You are obviously new to your gift.  If you wish to fight me, so be it, but I suggest waiting until you are actually capable of taking me on…Oh, really…alright then…" the man seemed to talk to himself as his gaze turned inward.  "You are in luck girl, I shall let you live, as is the request of my master, he says you are…important, or something of that like.  Farewell."

"Hey!  You can't just leave me here I-" Yretsiem pulled herself to her feet and ran after the man, stumbling over her fathers body as she exited her room.  "Papa, I'm so sorry," Yretsiem felt a tingly sensation as her armor faded away from her body, leaving her in a much too small dress laying limply next to the dead body of her father.  "Papa, papa papa papa papa…" she sobbed helplessly, clinging to the cold body and burying her head in the familiar smelling cloak, letting her flowing tears seep into the wooly fabric.  She lay there for what seemed an eternity, her tears long since stopped, she was beyond crying.

~          *            ~

A man with short brown hair and black eyes stood outside the ruins of Vellweb.  While following the now three targets, he had come across something much more interesting than the winglie who could talk to the great god Soa.  Enormous amounts of monsters and creatures were congregating at the mouth of Vellweb, all calling out in response to a hymn being sung, it's beautiful tune flowing from inside the broken stone walls.  He had seen a ghost on his way, frantically moving about large towering pillars, she would appear and disappear out of vision, the spectrum murmuring to herself as she kept turning her attention to the crying monsters and a north eastern path.  He knew of only one place north east of Vellweb ruins, and that was the Death Frontier, he had heard a strange rumor that perhaps a winglie city still existed beyond that frightening desert but that no man had dared venture across such a forbidden sector of Endiness.  It was called the Death Frontier for good reason.

"Perhaps my winglie friend is looking for that city..." the man pondered, "or maybe even, he has gone inside the ruins…they are quite breathtaking." A chuckle rang out from the small cliff overhanging the area where the monsters had gathered.  A few of the beings turned to regard him, but their interest was not in the stranger but in the hymn.  They ignored him as he walked among their ranks, heading towards the gaping mouth of an entrance.  His palms were sticky and sweated as he neared the ruins, anxious to be inside its walls and see the source of the beautiful singing.  *It must be beautiful… *

"Luscious!  What are you doing!?  Get back here!"

The brown haired man stumbled at the sound of his name being called.  The hymn died away from his ears to his dismay and he turned to see who had broken the trance.  Terain and Rin stood waving frantically at him atop the face of the cliff, it was Rin who had yelled his name, he brown hair undone from it's bun and whipping unrestrained in the wind.  Terain was busy surveying the monsters, Luscious didn't need to even look at the man to know that his gray eyes were too busy watching the creatures to even notice much of anything else.  It was surprising that the two even spotted him, he, a mere dot within a huge mass of beings, barely seen as human from the distance they were at.  Yet, he and Rin and Terain were all connected, maybe it was that bond that allowed them to see him so clearly.  Luscious' heart lightened, he should not have let himself be so entranced by the song, he should have known better that to wander off to Vellweb's ruins let alone through so many savage creatures.

Luscious jogged back up the cliff, the path managed with its gentle slopes and turns, obviously being a road at one point in time.  "Do you both hear that song?  The woman singing?"

"Yes, we do, try to ignore it Luscious, it brings no good to those it does not wish to summon."

"Terain, you know who is singing?"

            "What, would be more appropriate, and I have my suspicions, though none are as valid as I'd like them to be."

~          *            ~

Ever since he and the others had left eyeshot of Vellweb, Lloyd had been afflicted with an enormous sense of dread and an upset stomach.  Breakfast refused to stay where put and lunch caused him to run off heaving to a nearby rock, Meru had suggested food poisoning, but the fact that neither she nor Albert had felt queasy proved otherwise.  The three were approximately half way through the Death Frontier, the swirling pools of quicksand more troublesome as they reached father out into the hot, once creature infested land.  The previously dangerous sands, though, were now merely shadows of their former selves, no monsters attacking at all as once rumored that one could not move more than a few steps without encountering one.  He was not that surprised over the monsters, considering how many were massing at Vellweb, and it made his journey easier.

Actually, the whole ordeal had become significantly less stressful once Albert agreed to come along for a bit.  The king kept Meru from constantly prying into in own thoughts and affairs, not that he had anything to hide, but still, it was a great relief to be able to relax somewhat.  The man was also intelligent, not saying that Meru was not, but she had a lighter outlook on life and while clever and possessed common sense, to have a conversation about say, politics, would go nowhere with the younger winglie.

"Lloyd, do you feel any better?" Meru bent down with his water skin in her hand, offering it to him with a slight pause.

"A little, I hope this doesn't last…"

"Well, we'll be at Charlie's' in no time, so I'm sure she'll know what to do, probably just some obscure Winglie illness."

"Perhaps, but I doubt it, as I do everything now."

"No matter what it is, we still need to get out of this place by dark, those monsters may migrate back, and it will be impossible to find out way through this place with no light, we'll fall into an underground pit before we'd know better," Albert pulled Lloyd up by the arm and whistled for Narneel.  The three had tried to keep from staying on the runners in the hot desert to keep them from becoming over heated, but it took more energy than it was worth for Lloyd to walk and not loose his food.  The runner complied happily, realizing that his companion needed help, and was glad to give it to him in whatever way.

~            *            ~

"Miss Charlie, excuse me, but I think you should come and see this, they're here early!"   Mint ran gasping into Charlie Frahma's room; hands on knees as she bent over in attempt to catch her breath.

"I know Mint, I'll be there in a moment to open the portal."

"Un, no, something is the matter with one of them, Meru is having a fit outside!"

"Oh dear Soa, they've stopped at Vellweb…" Charlie moaned and bounded out of the room and ran as fast as she could to the transporter, placing her hand on a small keypad and watching anxiously as six forms faded into view in front of her.  Meru seemed slightly surprised but flustered, still jumping up and down frantically.  Lloyd was leaning heavily against the young king, eyes closed and breathing shallowly, Albert, who was trying to get around Meru.

"Charlie!  Charlie!  Lloyd's dying or something!  He's all –bleh- the entire time here and nearly passed out down at the portal!"

"He's not dying Meru, it's alright!"

"But what's the matter with him!" Meru shouted and pointed at a sagging Lloyd, "That's not normal!!"

Charlie Frahma pushed past a still shouting Meru and placed a motherly hand on the other Winglies forehead, "It is just a fever, a _normal fever, he will recover with some rest. Did you stop or go through Vellweb?"_

"Yeah, we went around it, why?"

"It's confusing and I will explain later, but just know that if you'd have gone through Vellweb, Lloyd would have been alot worse then a fever."

"B-but, I don't get it!"

A faint smile crossed Charlie's features as she placed a tender hand on Meru's shoulder, big deep pink eyes staring helplessly at the ancient Winglie as a child does her mother.  "Later, I promise?  But right now we should get Lloyd to a bed, alright? I'm sure you all are hungry also, come on."

Three other winglies ran over to the transporter and took the reigns to the runners, apparently leading them to a stable somewhere in the city.  Ulara was huge for the few people who lived there; it's gold and blue shining walls and towers glinting in the strong clear sunlight.  The weather was constantly pleasant, and the sky always cloudless, the light spring like weather a relief to the extreme heat of the Death Frontier and cold of Mille Sansei.  Charlie Frahma led the guests through the city, past the tall organic shaped spirals of towers and small gardens.  Once they reached the main building which could be considered the palace, the ancient winglie directed Mint to take Lloyd, who was muttering half consciously about a sword, to one of the bedrooms and get him to go to sleep while she took Meru and Albert onto one of the balconies on the third level.

"So, what's going on Charlie?" Meru stood, hands on hips slightly peeved at having information with held from her.  Albert calmly leaned against the rail and watched Charlie intently, he just as curious as Meru.

"Should we not wait for Lloyd to awaken?  This is important after all and it involves him greatly…"

"Oh come on already! For like four months I've been riding around with that insane 'lets find my sword' driven idiot and I'd like to know just what for!  Lloyd already _knows that something is going on, and Albert and I just nod our heads and go on no matter!"_

"I'm sorry Meru, I assume that you had a choice to go with him."

"Yeah, I did, and I'm glad I did also, but I'd like to know if it is possible if this journey has a point to it!" Meru stamped her feet, face flushed and glared heatedly at Charlie.  Albert continued to act calm, smiling slightly at Meru's outburst.

"Please, I'll tell you then Meru, but please calm down," the younger winglie complied with her request, settling back onto the rail like Albert.  "I don't know much, barely anything actually, but I do know that I'm supposed to act as a sort of guide for Lloyd. I need to direct him in some things, by giving him information, as I am you two.  Vellweb has turned into a central point of moon energy.  It seems that after you and Dart defeated Melbu Frahma, the moon lost its powers to summon the God of Destruction."

"Yeah, because we killed the Melbu, he was the God of Destruction," Meru pointed out.

"Un, not quite, see, Melbu never fully received the powers of the god, he stole them, but he was not capable of containing them all.  Melbu was clever, but not a fool, he knew that if he were to take the entire amount unto himself, he would not be able to control it and ultimately kill himself, which he didn't want.  Thus, when he died, since the moon that never set was the main central point for the 'dark' energy, or 'moon' energy and it was used and then destroyed, the power was transferred to other central points on Endiness.  Power is never lost, just like when you use a spell Meru, you use some of your magical energy but that energy is then absorbed by some other magical entity, there is a never ending cycle of renewal."

"But what about the Winglies?  We're magical but we've lost so much of out 'power' over the ages, what happened to all of that?"

"That power is still inside you Meru, but winglie blood has run thin with inbreeding and time, we've lost the ability to use that magical power, you are not able to contain it just as Melbu was not capable of containing all of the destruction powers."

"And Lloyd is different his spells are the strongest I've ever seen," Albert chose that moment to enter the conversation, tilting his head in an inquiring motion.

"Yes, Lloyd's blood is still strong, his ancestors came from here, Ulara, and other winglie cities, they were some how able to not inbreed and trained their children as they were back in the days we prospered.  That is off the topic though, what is happening is that all that moon energy was sent to Vellweb, the closest and strongest central point on Endiness.  That is why all the monsters are gathering there, they are attracted to the energy."

"But, if the power was transferred and still exists, then that means that we never destroyed the god of destruction."

"Exactly, and it was never reborn either, which means that destruction of the world is still a threat, though not so much as before, not nearly actually."

"I don't get it…what about Shana?"

"It is confusing, I know, I'm trying my best to explain.  Shana was the moonchild, meant to bring the moon to earth but a physical entity had to release the God.  That physical entity was Melbu, who instead absorbed the power, the god was never released and it now exists in the Vellweb ruins, wiating for someone to come and release it."

"What!  So anyone can just come and release the God!  We could all be dead!"

"No, not just anyone.  It is very hard to do so if Soa did not choose you.  And the god will not immediately destroy Endiness, first it will pass judgment upon the world and if it seems fir for everything to be reborn, then it will.  There is also a catch to this happening.  Who ever releases the god will be a guide to it in the world, and the god is mortal, more powerful than anything you've ever known, but mortal."

"Wait, but, if Soa chooses who should release the god, does that mean that Lloyd…" Meru's eyes went glassy and her face turned as pale as a sheet.

"Yes, Lloyd is supposed to release the god, that is why he fell ill once he left Vellweb, he's being called to that place and he did not fulfill what he needed to when there."

"But we were only supposed to find his sword," Meru's voice was weak and she slumped to the floor. "Not release a god…"


	10. Chapter 7: Death, Destruction and Much C...

Author's note:  AAAAAACK! I'm so sorry it took me two months to get this chapter out!  It was a bitch to write, I just had no inspiration to do it and I'm not all that happy with the results.  Virage is a touch character to write, being a God and extremely intelligent and alive since the beginning of time but having no experience with emotion and sense like human and mortals do.  I want her to seem realistic in coping with changes like that, but it is a challenge to do so.  These next coming chapters may be the same situation, coming out a bit more than a month like I was trying to do before… ::sigh::   

Chapter 7:  Death, Destruction, and much Chaos

            Meru sat silently next to Lloyd's bed, lost in her thoughts of their upcoming venture to Vellweb.  "To release the god of destruction…that's what Charlie said…" Besides the fact that it was the Destroyer they were bringing into the world, how on Endiness where they supposed to go about doing such a thing.  _Perhaps Soa will tell us; after all, it's her that is making Lloyd do this._  Almost on cue with her thoughts, the man beside her moaned and rolled onto his side, dry heaving into a small basin that had been placed between his bed and the wall.  

            "…Lloyd?"

            Hazy red eyes glared through tangled silver locks, focused on his fisted hands lying in his lap, sleep had left him moments ago.  Meru panicked, thinking he had heard her talking aloud to herself about the god.  Charlie had said it best not to tell Lloyd yet, give him a days rest, even if it would not do anything to help his condition, but such information could cause an unexpected reaction they did not need.

            "Meru?"  his voice was weak with fatigue and cracked slightly from his throat being so dry.  She had tried to get him to drink some of the sweet water they had in Ulara, but his stomach protested even to that.  The bags under his eyes gave him a sense of death, which would probably be the case with his condition if not for the fact he was immortal.  

            "How do you feel?"  Meru noticed how weak her own voice was, barely above a whisper and gave away the fright she had been trying to keep from showing to Lloyd.

            "The same as I have all day."

            "You slept for nearly an hour that time."

            The conversation was hesitant.  Betraying the emotions both Lloyd and herself were feeling, her own fear and anxiety, and Lloyd's surprising anger, fright, and stress, mirroring the absent Albert's feelings.  Albert had left for the bar about halfway through Lloyds slumber, saying he needed something to take his mind off of what they were going to have to do.  The man had changed greatly since the last she saw him.  Emily's death proved far more destructive on him than the king let on.  The once light-hearted, graceful, optimistic king was now much more…dark?  His outlook on life was more serious, which could be due to his dragoon days and Emily's death, but it was overcast with a sense of despair.  He seemed to loose everyone relatively close to him, his parents, Lavitz, and now his wife.  The only constants that seemed to keep him going were his recent friends and his status as king.  But now even that role had been ripped from him.

            "Where's Albert?"

            "Right here."

            "Oh."

            "How are you?"  
            "The same."

            Meru frowned and sat back further into the softly upholstered fabric of her seat.  Albert looked brighter than he had when he had left, but was obviously not drunk.  Meru couldn't smell any trace of alcohol on the mans' breath as he sat next to her and smiled slightly.  And though bright was a strong word to use, for Albert lately it meant relatively pleased.  

            "I've been talking to Charlie, she seems more upset than before."

            "I'm only sick Albert, it will pass," even Lloyd didn't seem convinced.

            "Albert…" a strict tone of warning directed at Albert caused the king to blink, the action so very unlike Meru.

            "She said it was alright, that sooner will be better, before he's too weak to travel."

            "Oh…"

            "What are you talking about?"  Lloyd turned his gaze from human to winglie and back again, "My sword isn't here?"

            Meru couldn't help but smile at the naïve statement; Lloyd still thought it was as simple as that.  The innocence that she had never noticed before now flowed unheeded in Lloyd's slightly delirious state.  He couldn't control his mannerisms and block off certain emotions as he was capable when healthy and Meru found it adorable.  Her thoughts moved back to when they had first bought Lelian and Narneel, and that refreshing ride where Lloyd actually laughed, genuinely, from pure happiness.

            "It's not so much about your sword anymore Lloyd," Meru moved closer to the man as he cringed, a violent shiver taking hold of his body, placing her arm around his back and drawing his head to her shoulder.  He was burning up with a fever, and the small action seemed to invite sleep, Lloyd closing his eyes and sighing irritably at his weak status.

            "What do you mean?"

            At that point Albert waved Meru in question, asking if he could explain the situation.  Meru nodded in agreement, looking to the top of Lloyd's head for any reaction.

            "Lloyd, Charlie found out why you are sick.  It's because we left Vellweb.  She says that Soa requires you to be there to perform some type of action for her.  Because you left, this sickness is acting as an alarm for you, telling you you've missed something, that you need to go back."

            "What am I supposed to do there?"  The question was innocent enough, while the answer was something altogether different.

            "Bring into the world the god of destruction."

            Silence.  Then a cry.  Lloyd roughly pushed Meru aside, the sheets entangling themselves in his legs as he clawed violently at his hair.  Frantic cries echoed off the walls as the silver haired man dragged himself out of bed, leaning against the wall before sending a fist right through it's hard exterior.  Meru yelped and jumped from her seat as Albert quickly caught Lloyd as he slid to his knees.

            "I didn't think she was serious, I new it wasn't so simple, nothing ever is…damn you…I just want to be at peace…"

            "Lloyd?  Lloyd, come on, get back in bed…" Albert, worried, looked to Meru for help; she had more experience with the man and his fits, though this was nothing like the other ones the young girl had witnessed.  The king struggled with the taller man as he sat him down on the edge of the bed, Lloyd's body limp as h fell onto the soft mattress, eyes blank.

            "Maybe it wasn't so good to tell him after all…"

            "Albert, he'll be fine, he's been through worse…I think…"

            "Why does this have to happen to me, I should be dead.  I should not be resurrecting the god of destruction," Lloyd had slumped into Albert's arms and Meru aided him in laying him down on the pillows.

            "He's talking to Soa, she's in for it…"

            Lloyd's body thrashed viciously as he snarled at his unseen target.  "I don't care!  That was before!  Before I knew what would happen!  I stopped this from occurring through damned Melbu Frahma and I refuse to personally cause the destruction of Endiness!  I didn't know what I was doing before, I thought the world would be at peace, not destroyed."

            Meru ad Albert simply sat staring, only guessing at what Soa was telling their companion.

            "Bloody hell.  Fucking bloody hell.  Judgment my ass.  So you're only saying that there is a slim chance the world will be saved, that this god will deem the world uncorrupted.  That's bloody refreshing isn't it.  I do not wish to speak to you anymore."

~          *            ~

            Soa groaned, exasperated.  Why couldn't her little winglie just do what she asked?  It wasn't much of a task, and if the world were destroyed why would he care so much, he would cease to exist and finally receive the rest he believes he deserves.  _He will obey, he has know other choice, he knows this well._  

            Soa turned her attention to another being that had caught her attention of late.  Lucious and his small band of followers were become quite an annoyance.  He was tracking her winglie quite well and could very well, surprisingly, and Lloyd had yet to even notice anything suspicious.  _Perhaps I should tell him about Lucious…ah better not to, who knows how Lloyd would react and he can't draw any suspicion to himself for what I need him to do…_ At that particular moment, Lucious, and the two others, were camping for the night.  Failing to find Ulara, they had stopped to re-strategize and wait out to see if Lloyd reappeared from where ever he had disappeared to.

            Focusing her mind on that of another, Soa roused the being from their dormant sleep with a silent call of their name, *Wake up *

            *Yes, what is it? * a drowsy mind answered.

            *The time is nearing for you to be brought back. *

            *I know this well, you've told me many times lately. *  
            *Oh, and what is lately to you. *

            A disrespectful silence followed the remark, followed by a shallow menacing laugh.  *You are not as great as you think, Soa. *

            *I must be, at least more than you and the other gods, for you're all under my instruction and service. *

            *The other 'gods' aren't even what you call them.  They don't have minds as we do.  It is only you and I, not them. *

            *They serve me, and not you, is what matters, not what they are. * more silence followed, and taking that as a sign to the end of their conversation, Soa willed the other beings mind away from her own and went back to watching Endiness go about it's monotonous duties.

~          *            ~

            Lloyd had forced himself out of bed and into a bath only a few hours after his 'talk' with Soa.  That being utterly unproductive and enraging, the winglie decided that he was better off becoming healthy and obeying her orders than ignoring her 'request' and continue in his present state; which could very well become worse, _Oh, perhaps I could just go into a coma for the rest of eternity, that wouldn't be so bad…_ Soaking away his many worries, Lloyd sighed and sank lower into the warm salted water, the faint scent of lavender helping fight the queasiness he had been feeling.  Once satisfied that he was clean enough, Lloyd climbed out of the water, wishing silently he could stay there for longer while not being so weak, and dried himself off.  Redressing in his usual thick leather pants, boots, and black and silver vest, he met Meru and Albert outside the door and walked with them until they were greeted by Charlie.

            "I wish to speak with Lloyd, since I've yet to have the chance," she smiled sweetly and beckoned the man into her room, closing the door behind her.

            "Charlie," a curt nod of his head was the only greeting Lloyd gave the elder winglie.

            "Lloyd, I don't know where to start, but I want you to know that I will help you in any way that I can.  No matter your past, you don't deserve this fate."

            "But isn't it you who is always telling us that fate is not the limiting factor, that we can change it if we must?"

            "Yes, but never have the gods come so close to directly effecting Endiness."

            "I'm her damned pawn, Charlie, what do you expect me to do?  I have no free will, she's manipulated the situation around her own wants and there has been nothing that I could do to stop her."

            "Manipulate back then, Lloyd."

            Lloyd stared blankly at the woman for a few moments before shaking his head in resignation, "And how am I supposed to go about doing that?"

            "You're a clever man Lloyd, obviously, you've come this far throughout your _entire_ life.  I respect you for being so strong, even if you goals and motivation were not ones that I approved of."  Lloyd couldn't help but smile at the woman, the two had never gotten along with one another, and it was she out of everyone who could understand what was going on.  She was nearly immortal herself; the spell cast on the Winglie City causing the people inside to not be effected by age, disease, or death, things like that just didn't come naturally to them.  "I've got something for you, Meru says you've been looking for it for awhile now…"  With a flick of her hand, Charlie summoned the red and golden swirling blade that was the Dragon Buster.

            Lloyd stumbled slightly as he reached to grab the blade, the sword in return extending tentacle like arms that wrapped around half of his forearm, binding the two together physically.  The sword would only find a new owner when it's current one either died or passed it on.  Lloyd's sickness suddenly felt miles away, he had accomplished something at least, he had his sword back, and even though it now seemed trivial to everything else going on, it was probably the happiest moment in his entire life.  Something had turned out for the better for him.

            "Thank you Charlie," a smile had plastered itself to Lloyd's cheeks.

            "It's yours, I have no use for it!" she waved him out of the room to join Meru and Albert at the transporter where they stood with their runners.  Seidan growled unhappily at their departure, dreading heading back into the dessert.  The Dragon Buster had, being a symbiotic like weapon (meaning Lloyd could summon it whenever he pleased) disappeared.  The sword Meru's father had given him remaining at his hip.

            "Is everything alright?" Meru stepped aside to allow room for Lloyd to stand next to her on the pad.

            Grinning happily, Lloyd summoned the Dragon Buster quickly before mounting Narneel.

            "Figures that would be the only thing to make you happy."

            "Let's get out of here before it wears off, we can probably make it to Vellweb in two days if we ride hard," Albert waved to Charlie as he tried to keep Seidan under control, the other Winglie sending them off.

~          *            ~

            Lucious, Terain and Rin ran as quickly as they could to the cliff overlooking Vellweb.  They had decided on staying at that area, positive that the strange activity going on would draw their three charges back to it.  Being correct of course, they had spotted the two winglies and former king coming up the steep trail that led around the ruins.  Not wanting to be spotted, Lucious had signaled to the other two that they should head back up to the cliff and hide themselves behind one of the large boulders located behind it.

            "Do you think they saw us Lucious?" panting, Rin bent over herself, hands resting on knees before sliding down the rock face to sit on the ground.

            "No, I'm sure they didn't, just wait here, and stop breathing so hard," Lucious scowled and peeked over the boulder's top.  The three stood at the base of the trail leading down to where the monsters had gathered and thus the mouth of the Vellweb ruins.  They were discussing something, the girl seeming quite peeved and upset, stomping her foot on the ground and flailing her arms about her head violently.  Suddenly, the tallest, the male winglie, turned and stormed down the steep trail, leaving the girl and the former king with the runners.

            Lucious watched as the man disappeared within the ruins, sliding by the monsters without any incident, "Come on, now's our chance!"

~          *            ~

            Lloyd stood silent, merely a few paces inside of the ruins.  He felt completely cured, healthy as ever, and had never been so thankful for feeling good ever before in his life.  The sickness that had once plagued him felt as if it had never existed.  And while that was surprising, what he found inside Vellweb was even more so.  The once ruined and dilapidated structure appeared as new as ever once inside.  The walls were whole and covered in gold and silver crafted scenes of winglies and humans from the beginning of time.  The ground was an ivory color, the winglie insignia carved into it in various sizes, leading a path as far as Lloyd could see.  Floating orbs of light, a slight blue hue, lined the sides of the walls, even though it seemed as though the sunlight could reach through the stone walls with the intense brightness the ruins held.

            Following the path of crescent moon insignias, Lloyd made his way down the hall.  About five hundred paces from the entrance he encountered a set of large double doors.  They reached about three times his own height and were ivory just like the floor.  A large, altered, version of the crescent moon was carved into the planes, red fluid flowing through the grooves, which met at a single slit about shoulder height where the doors met.

            As Lloyd peered closer at the slit, he realized it was large enough for the blade of a slim sword to fit in, not the buster, but rather the one of the size that Meru's father had given him.  As he pulled out the blade, the ruins carved into it glowed and hummed happily, shedding green light across his features and turning the red liquid into a murky black color as he inserted it in the slit.  The doors swung open with a groan, as if they had been closed since the beginning of time.  Lloyd could see nothing beyond the hallway he stood in and so entered, without a word, into the room before him.

            Upon entering, the winglie was met with a high pitched wail, the sung hymn returning full force to his ears, and he was amazed to see that the room was bathed in green light, the same color emitted from the ruins on the sword.  As he walked further into the cavernous expanse, the lights turned to blue, just like the ones lining the hallway.  Yet, even with the glowing orbs, Lloyd found it difficult to see far into the room, trusting that the flowing grooves in the floor would guide him to where he needed to go.  The floor was covered with grooves, all different colored liquids flowing through them, blue, maroon, violet, gold, green, red, white, indigo, and Lloyd finally realized that they were the eight colors representing the different Dragoon colors.  There were others, but not nearly as significant or numerous, orange, brown, and clear, as well as a few others in varying shades of the others mentioned.

            _I wonder if that means that there are other Dragoons?_  Lloyd surveyed the grooves once more before deciding to follow the black one, the color that the door grooves had turned into.  He didn't have far to walk, merely a few paces, before something huge, stretching from ceiling to ground, flickered into the light.  The top and base of the structure were gold, bulky, and flowing with living metal.  In between the two bases a water-filled, glass orb, the size of two of himself, had been placed.  Bubbles floated through the liquid, a tiny whirlpool at the bottom, and Lloyd realized that the liquid in the grooves was coming form the orb.  Branches of tubes had sprouted from the base and moved into the ground, only to reappear in the grooves.  The liquid inside was the color of water, clear, with a slight aqua tint to it.

            And while that was interesting and could hold one's attention for a long while, what Lloyd seemed to be focused on was the floating figure inside the orb.  It was a clothed woman, age undecipherable due to the younger body, but the feeling of ancient times.  She appeared asleep, golden hair hovering about her sharp-featured face, thin lips, frowning brows, and a gracefully straight nose.  Her chin and cheekbones were sharp and gave her a piercing look, softened only by the fact that she was floating.

            Lloyd recognized the figure immediately; it was the woman from his dreams.  And the woman from his dreams was the God of Destruction.

~          *            ~

            _Albert!_ Meru cried out in her mind before voicing her alarm, "Behind you!"

            The king whirled around and came face to face with a tall violet haired man chanting a spell, hands outstretched before him and aimed at his chest.  Not being able to believe that they were being attacked, from right behind a rock, Meru was slightly stunned before she realized that she should be fighting with her mallet instead of standing and yelling at Albert to watch his back, the King knew how to fight.

            Pulling the weapon out from the holster she had strapped to her back, she charged at the woman who had come to confront her, swinging deftly at her small form.  She dodged easily, to Meru's surprise, and came back at her with a well-aimed kick to the backs of her knees.  Meru tumbled face forward and rolled a few times before stopping herself and leaping back to her feet.  "Hey!"

            The woman said nothing, simply came running back at her, Meru was forced to sidestep the woman, otherwise risking being thrown over the ledge of the cliff.  Albert was faring the same as her, keeping up his own defense but failing to get any hits into his opponent.

            _Where did these guys come from!?  On no, and is that a third, what's taking Lloyd so long!  Ah, probably in there testing his strength against the god, it would be just him to try and kill it…_

~          *            ~

            He knew he couldn't back down now, this was fate, and he had tried to change it and failed already.  Stepping over the tubes protruding from the base of the structure, Lloyd ran his hands over the flowing metal, trying to find a way to open or drain the orb.  He assumed that he needed to get the woman out of there, revive her or something, but had no idea how to.

            _What the bloody hell, I swear…_ Lloyd mumbled a few choice curses before placing his hand on a humming black orb that looked a lot like a Dragoon Spirit.  The hymn in his head ceased abruptly and the tubes coming from the base enlarged along with the groves in the floor, becoming small streams of color.  The orb was draining.  Lloyd turned around, staring at the floor, a living multicolored stream of loops and curves.  The water was flowing rapidly out of the orb, proceeding to move out of the room entirely, the grooves on the ground crossing to flow along the wall, the liquid somehow able to not splash out.  Forced to blink a few times to adjust to the many brightly colored hues now invading the room, Lloyd's attention was brought back to the orb as a shattering sound was met with shards of glass pelting his back.

            With that noise, the water moved even faster, the streams cracking the floor around them before it collapsed altogether form the pressure.  The base Lloyd was standing upon stayed intact while the room around him began to crumble and fall around him.  The woman inside the orb was still hovering, the liquid dripping from her wet hair and limbs.  Lloyd scrambled to reach her as a significantly large piece of ceiling fell to his left, showering him with dust and large particles of soft marble.

            "Oh, come on, wake up!" Lloyd carefully shook the pale shoulders, impatient for any response and hoping that the hallway leading out to the entrance was not blocked.  The woman failed to move, a slight moan escaping her though as he squeezed her arm a bit too tightly while pulling her body towards him and out of the remains of the orb.  The room around him was suddenly filled with a deep black emptiness.  The light from the raging cracked streams the only color.  The moon insignia seemed to glow in the darkness and as Lloyd looked back at the woman, he was met with a pair of flashing green eyes.  She was staring directly at him, a slight smirk on her sharp features.  Many would have deemed the woman delicate with just a glance, sweet and perhaps even innocent, she was neither.

            The eyes held a laughing look to them, the smirk turning into a full smile that was anything but sweet.  She held her hand out expectantly to Lloyd, waiting patiently for him to take it perhaps, or maybe she expected him to bow or greet her as one did for royalty.  But Lloyd merely stared, she did not seem like the woman from his dream, she was kind, had saved him from the monstrous shadows.  He faltered while reached to the hand, the woman seemed to be struggling with herself, the feral smile turning into a snarl as her hands flew to grab at her hair, a frustrated cry escaping her throat.  The moment passed quickly though, and the woman looked back up as him, panting just slightly and frowning, she seemed upset and spoke the one word Lloyd needed to hear to understand what had just occurred.

            "Soa."

Lloyd nodded, complete understanding dawning on him, the Goddess of Creation had attempted to overtake her body. The woman smiled back at him, happy, eyes closed briefly as she nodded her head once and slid forward gracefully onto the liquid metal base. She was average height, reaching just a touch above his shoulders, with a lean athletes' form. All she wore was a sleeveless brown leather leotard, high-cut up around her hips with a turtleneck that came to a point between her shoulder blades. 

It was an eerie moment; Lloyd felt his mind touching her own and knew that she was experiencing the same thing. He understood her completely, though if one asked him to put into words what she was, it would be impossible for him to do so, just as he could feel her sifting through his thoughts and feelings, learning from him. And just as suddenly as he felt this, the darkness receded and the two were back in the collapsing room, standing silently facing one another.

"I am Virage." Lloyd blinked. The tone she used had been a commanding one and she immediately frowned again and licked her lips. She opened her mouth once more and said more slowly, "I…am Virage?" she looked to him for approval, and Lloyd found that most amusing.

 "That is your name?" _Virage is an ancient Winglie created monster…a peculiar name._

"Yes, Virage," she was speaking much more normally now, though her tone held a slightness of superiority just as Albert's did, and his own if he thought much about it.

"My name is Lloyd, and as much as I am curious about you, we really must get out of here. Or else I fear we may be trapped inside this place," Lloyd went to move from the platform, expecting Virage to follow him, but she grabbed his arm and shook her head in disagreement.

Virage bent down, placing her palm upon the black orb that had caused the orb to drain, smiling and tracing her fingers over the object in a sort of dazed motion. She didn't seem to notice that the metal that once formed the base was now flowing over her skin and forming what looked to be armor. As the last of the metal moved to different parts of the new 'clothing', the orb dropped into her palm. "It's very…smooth, the sphere."

"Yes I-"

"And cold, I like it, it is most beautiful," Virage smiled up at him again.

"Um…well, yes, that is what most stones and jewels feel like."

"Oh, there are more of these types of things?"

"Yes, a lot…"

"You must show them to me, I like them greatly."

Lloyd remembered that he was to be her guide in Endiness and groaned inwardly, "I suppose, but we really must leave now."

"Alright," Virage, taking the led, gracefully moved through the falling debris as if it weren't even in her way, falling pieces of marble seemed to just avoid her, unfortunately for Lloyd who ended being pelted with the rock. Once they moved through the large double doors, the havoc behind them ceased and Lloyd noticed that the ruins were back to their original state, ruins. The hallway was no longer full and whole, but a mess of crumbled rock and filtered-in sunlight. Virage turned around to face him before turning her face up into the warm light. He hair gleamed, turned even more golden from the suns rays and while Lloyd expected the Goddess of Destruction to be something dark, evil, she appeared to more like a sun sprite.

Soon she put her attention back to Lloyd and walked over to him, placing a cool hand on his cheek as her green eyes searched his own silently. "Do not worry Lloyd," she smiled again, "I dislike Soa just as much as you do, so do not let her fool you. Things are happening for many different reasons, and judging Endiness is only one of them."

"I try not to."

Retracting her hand, Virage bit her lower lip and frowned again, "I have so much to tell you, but it is so very hard to express things in a mortal body, it is very frustrating."            Lloyd smiled at this, remembering when their minds had touched before, "I know, but you'll learn I suppose."

"Of course!" Lloyd took Virage's wrist and led her down the now ruined hallway back towards where Meru and Albert waited.


	11. Chapter 8: Not As They Appear

Chapter 8: Not As They Appear  
  
What a strange world this is, much different than I imagined.  
  
What is she doing?  
  
The heat is unbearable; I do not like this place.  
  
Oh gods.the monsters.  
  
"Hello," Virage casually stepped out from the shallow shadowed hallway into the desert sands. The monsters that had gathered there shifted somewhat at her presence. A few high calls and yowls sounded out from the back of the group, enhanced by the echoing of high cliff walls. A simple, slight bow from the Goddess sent the mass scurrying to make a path for her that ran straight through the beings to the trail that lead up the small outcropped cliff. The cliff was too far away and the suns' glare too bright for either to see their awaiting companions but Lloyd became distressed when the obvious sounds of battle reached his ears.  
  
Summoning his wings, the Winglie flew as swiftly as he could to where he had left the other two, leaving a frowning Virage behind. She walked slowly behind him, scowling at the fact that her guide was attempting to abandon her. That was very unguide-like. "Lloyd?" She asked in a normal octave. When no response came, not even a glance behind his shoulder, Virage was led to wonder as to why he failed to answer her. He has flown too far away to hear my voice, where is he going? Maybe he wants to show me something and means for me to come quicker?  
  
Placing two fingers to the black and blue orb embedded in the armor on her chest she locked onto Lloyds' position, now on the top of the cliff, and moved herself to join him. In a sudden flash of deep black energy, like that of the void or the spells of the Darkness Dragoon, she was gone from the trail the monsters had created and standing haphazardly on the edge of the cliff face.  
  
Virage scrambled away from the stone edge quickly, surprised that she had come so close to falling back to where she was previously, and attempted to walk calmly towards where Lloyd stood facing a black haired man. "Hello, do you know Lloyd? I am Virage," She bowed slightly to the man in a show of respect, thinking he to be a friend of her guide. The man gasped in response and quickly jumped away from her, causing Virage to frown.  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"Virage, I don't know who this is, but he has been attacking my.eh.friends."  
  
"Oh, do you wish me to destroy him then? I can, if he was hurting you. Here, I'll show you-"  
  
"No! Don't! You can't just go around killing things!"  
  
"I don't kill, I destroy. Death is another god completely," she scowled at him, "and Death serves me. Well, once long ago, you weren't aware?"  
  
"I don't think right now is a great time to discuss the hierarchy of gods. Just.stand here, and don't do anything!"  
  
Before Virage could respond, Lloyd had dashed off to defend Meru. The young girl was having a difficult time getting any attacks in even with her incredible speed, for her opponent seemed to excel in that ability. As Lloyd arrived, the woman hesitantly withdrew due to the calls of the mysterious black haired man. Curiosity overtook Virage, and focusing her energy; (Gods do not have souls, they are beyond such set backs) and read the man's soul. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she entered his mind, reading his memories, aspirations, goals, fears, and hopes. His name was Luscious, he was twenty-five, had no mate, and surprisingly no goals or aspirations at all. That is odd, every soul has those aspects. Focusing harder, Lucious visibly flinched as a sudden and piercing headache consumed him. Virage found that certain aspects of his soul were barred from her intrusion. Since no mortal being could have that much control over their own spirit, the barring was obviously the work of a God. Virage would have to consult the other higher beings of this.  
  
Retracting her hold on the man, Luscious shook his head in confusion before retreating with the other two, down the cliff and away through the desert.  
  
Lloyd was talking to his 'friends', who appeared quite flustered and excited. Virage obediently stood where she was, trying her hardest to hear the conversation going on, but to no avail. Damn these mortal senses. Things were much easier when one simply automatically knew, not heard, what was going on between mortals. Hearing was an obvious draw back; another to add to her ever growing list. Though speech was an interesting form of communication. He's ignoring me again. "Lloyd?"  
  
Silence ensued as the three mortals turned in unison to stare at her. Virage shifted under their gaze before she scowled and crossed her arms, proceeding to glare back. "Do not look at me like that, I merely said his name." The blue-haired girl was the first to react. She slowly approached the other woman, looking her up and down. Virage shifted again uncomfortably, these mortals were an odd bunch.  
  
"So.you're the god we resurrected?"  
  
Virage blinked, uncrossed her arms and replied with a quick 'yes'.  
  
"Her name is Virage," Lloyd thankfully broke the growing silence that was forming between the God and little Winglie.  
  
"Like the monster?"  
  
"Like the God."  
  
Meru glared at the other woman and stalked over to Albert, helping him dust off his ever-dirty hair and cape. Virage followed her and watched for a few moments before moving next to Lloyd, looking him over in scrutiny. She then proceeded to beat upon his chest a few times, sliding her palms down his stomach roughly, watching her hands the entire time. Lloyd caught her wrists before she moved down any further, biting his lip in distress. "What are you doing?"  
  
Virage peered up at the Winglie through golden strands, looking confused, "That is what she did, to that man, after he fought."  
  
"I'm not dirty."  
  
"She does that because he is unclean?"  
  
Lloyd let go of the woman, relieved that she didn't understand much of the world and thoroughly embarrassed (but not letting it show, of course). "Yes, but I'm fine, you see?" He backed up a few paces and put his arms out in a slight shrug, "I don't need to be dusted, besides, Albert" a short gesture towards the hazel-eyed man, "cares more for his appearance than I."  
  
"Oh," Virage made a step towards Albert, Lloyd once again having to restrain her. Meru was glaring furiously in her direction, but Virage didn't realize what the icy look was meant to convey.  
  
"I think Meru has Albert fine by herself. You don't need to do anything."  
  
"Meru, that is her name?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I did not know before. The man is Albert, you are Lloyd and I am Virage."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've never heard my name before, I did not know I had one, I only knew what I was. You mortals seem to know who you are too."  
  
"You are mortal now also, Virage."  
  
"That's why it's so fascinating," Virage blinked a few times before falsely smiling. She walked to the cliffs edge again. The monsters were all waiting patiently, but facing her direction now instead of the ruins'. Waving a steady hand, Virage performed some type of command to the beasts, for they all started to depart; heading in different directions across the desert.  
  
"What were they doing there?"  
  
"They were protecting me. Their God serves under me, so they were bound to this spot until I was in your safety. They are free to go now."  
  
"Will they attack us? If the God serves you, then could we have him command them to leave us alone?"  
  
"We must let them be what they are Lloyd. If I have them leave us alone, that would go against nature. I am only supposed to judge things on Endiness, not change them. That is you mortals' job, if you so get the chance."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I see."  
  
"Where?" Virage looked around before frowning at Lloyd, "See what?"  
  
Lloyd rolled his eyes and groaned, "I understand, I see is another way of saying that."  
  
".I see." Virage smiled again before turning her back to the Winglie and rolling her eyes.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Yretsym shifted under the heavy weight of her fathers' old woolen cloak. She wasn't used to having such things draped across her shoulders and silently wished for her old lavender dyed one left in her closet. Not that it would fit, but it was a kind memory.  
  
She trudged through the snow, heading north. She knew the trails leading to this main road well, but had no idea where to go from there. A destination hadn't even entered her mind, she just wanted to get away from her town, and her father's dead body.  
  
Deningrad wasn't far from where she was, maybe a half days travel in the direction she was headed. If she could make it there and get an audience with the Sacred Sisters and tell them about what had happened in her town. Appearing to be the only thing she could do, Yretsym prayed to Soa that everything would turn out alright.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Makaih trekked along behind his fellow soldiers. The snow had lightened now with impending spring but he unfortunately knew that once they reached Mille Seseau lands, the cold would be back once again. He was headed to Deningrad to approach the Sacred Sisters before Tiberoa hopefully had the chance. They weren't accustomed to seeking the aide of another country and had no idea if they would even receive that help, but it as worth a try. Without a King, Serdio was forced to undergo Military rule until Albert was either found, dead or alive, or the country fell. Thankfully, the next in line to rule over the country was the general of the Knights First Army, a trusted warrior and friend of King Albert, Raziel. General Gerandau, to say the least, was not happy with this. He felt that he should be in charge and had actively voiced his opposition.  
  
Raziel in response had immediately relieved him of his position as general. With the 1st through 4th Knights Regiments backing him, Gerandau was forced to abide. The rest of the Serdian army was quick to pledge their allegiance with Raziel after driving the Tiberoans from Bale and forcing them then to retreat back to Tiberoa and Fletz (the capital) altogether. Makaih was in the Knights 3rd Regiment that had been assigned to be Ambassadors of Serdio for Mille Seseau. Other representatives had been sent to the farther reaches of the countries and Makaih even heard a rumor that small groups had been sent to seek out the Winglie civilizations apparently scattered throughout Endiness. Raziel was taking the situation extremely seriously, with the loss of their King and the confusing turn of the Tiberoans, he wasn't leaving anything to chance.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Luscious bowed before the statue before him. Carved out of a blue tinted marble, a woman with long flowing hair, closed eyes and an expression of peace softening her features, the statue was meant to represent Soa, The Creator. "Dearest Soa." The man felt a warmth pass through him and he knew that the Goddess was listening to him. "I sought out and found your Winglie, and he has revived The Destroyer as was your will.but we were not able to dispose of his companions, they proved too strong for the three of us. We were not expecting the Winglie to be so strong-" A sharp pain in his chest and his vision running red, Luscious cried out and cringed, the words 'You Lie' scrawled out before him.  
  
It was true; Lloyd wasn't any stronger than he was before, the same for the girl and the King. The mortal Goddess hadn't even aided the three. He simply couldn't overcome them without the other four. They were strongest then, and if She only allowed them to they could get rid of the two nuisances easily. Lloyd and the Goddess were another problem better left to Soa to deal with.  
  
Lucious knew better than to ask for permission once again to have the others join them. They had split up as was ordered and were to stay like that until Soa said otherwise.  
  
He had reported to his master though, and now that that was done, he could see to Terain and Rin. He found them sitting at the temple's entrance, nursing their wounds with potions and the more serious, bandages. He had neglected his until now and took an offered bottle from Terain, downing the sweet liquid and feeling much better even from just the cool wet substance wetting his palette.  
  
"Is she angry?" Lucious looked down at Rin, noting the slightly anxious tinge in her eyes and shrugged.  
  
"It was hard to tell."  
  
"Did you lie to her again Lucious?"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"You know that if you keep doing that we're all going to get in trouble!" Rin scowled and stood up, "That last time Soa got angry, she tripped Terain and he broke his arm!"  
  
"That was painful," Terain rubbed his now healed joint in remembrance, grimacing for extra effect.  
  
"We don't know if that was Soa, it looked like a simple root!"  
  
"Yes, a root it was, but why was it suddenly there and then suddenly not?" the woman wagged a well manicured finger in front of the other mans frowning face.  
  
"It was a temper mental root."  
  
"You're impossible!" Rin threw her hands up in the air dramatically and stalked away from Terrain and Luscious.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Virage sat with her back to Lloyds' as they rode Narneel towards Mille Seseau. With both hands resting on her knees she was entranced with staring at Meru, unblinking, for the entire trip thus far. Meru seemed incapable of meeting the woman's gaze and kept shifting in her seat, sometimes turning to talk to an unresponsive Albert or braiding her runner's hair. Whenever the little winglie did look at Virage, the Goddess made it a priority to narrow her eyes and waggle her fingers at the girl; she was always rewarded with a gasp or "Meep!"  
  
So the winglie girl is afraid of me. Good. That'll prove to be much more entertaining in the future. I'm ready to get rid of this world already. But no. Virage sighed and leaned back against Lloyd, making the silver haired warrior lean forward abruptly and knocking both out of balance. Narneel bellowed as Lloyd pulled back too hard on the reigns and Virage's flailing legs kicked him in the flanks.  
  
"Damnit, Virage!"  
  
Go to hell mortal.ah wait... "Damnit? What does that mean Lloyd?" she easily plastered an innocent pout across her angular face and blinked.  
  
Lloyd stared at her from his prostrate position; Virage hadn't bothered to sit back up and rather enjoyed the reclining view of Endiness' sky. "Please sit up Virage."  
  
"But it is so nice like this, the sky is very blue, did you know?"  
  
Lloyd's face turned a brilliant shade of crimson, bringing out his eyes, and he struggled to keep from shoving her off Narneel to the dusty ground (he was sure Meru would have no qualms about trampling the Goddess, too.) That was just giving Virage an easy out for destroying Endiness.  
  
Virage smiled. "Are you upset Lloyd?"  
  
"Get. Off. Me. Now."  
  
Virage pouted again and tried her best to look hurt, "Lloyd, you're not polite. I don't think I like you much anymore." She sat up anyhow, and turned her green gaze back to Meru who was glaring daggers at her not for the first time since they left. Albert was still zoned out in 'I was once a King but have been dethroned so I'm gonna turn anti-social and reclusive so everybody hates me even more,' world. Virage was thinking she should look into judging that place too. Albert seemed tolerable, if only for the fact that she didn't really know much about him.  
  
Meru was a ditzy bitch.  
  
Lloyd had a sword stuck up his ass.  
  
Albert-  
  
She'd yet to fill in that blank. And Lloyd was now making it a priority to elbow her in her sides each time he tugged on the reigns.  
  
Revision- Lloyd had a pointy rusted sword stuck up his ass.  
  
Much better.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Baal smirked down at the heap of bloodied and broken bones enlightened by the slight glow from the hovering 'Translucent-Soul Dragon Spirit'. The short-lived girl who had been the own had met the somewhat more, violent, end than he had anticipated, but the means were never really important to the end. A bloody heap was still a human body, just in a more.disfigured way, it would mean nothing to the great powers bestowed upon him by the Great Lord Arionce, his master and employer, his God of Death. His Lord had a certain affection for a human girl who had perished centuries past; this Yretsiem girl had been her body's reincarnation for her soul still lurked in purgatory.  
  
Bladed tonfa in hand, Baal whispered a few words, chants or proverbs perhaps, or maybe it was just the sounds and pitches that mattered, but whatever the cause, the girl's body began to shift and squirm back into a more whole and living form. First step completely, Baal proceeded to summon the girls soul from the depths of limbo, calling to it to manifest itself into the body before him, the Translucent Dragon Spirit humming along with him, calling to it's would be master. A slight shimmering blue dust settled over the limb body, and a heartbeat sounded throughout the abandoned snow-covered forest before dying away, the girl was alive, and Baal's job was accomplished. Arionce would take over in whatever way was possible now, and his servant would move onto his normal population control raids until something else was needed of him.  
  
As Baal disappeared behind the stretching branches of the barren trees, the girl's eyes fluttered open, darting about the disconcerting scene in immediate fear. Where was she? What happened to the emptiness of Limbo, was that a tree? Shaking slightly from confusing and fear of some impending doom that was most likely going to descend upon her any moment, the girl cried out when the blue dust scattered about her began to glow, and she in turn, fade.  
  
When solid ground was once again cool against her palms, the girl stumbled to her feat and searched about with unseeing eyes in the bleak darkness of wherever it was that she had come to now. She could hear voices, somewhat far off in the distance, but could find nothing else that would suggest where she was, and more importantly, what had happened to her. A thought kept nagging her in the back of her mind, something along the lines that she had a body once again, a real body rather than the unphysical kind that was given to her in Limbo but that seemed unimportant compared to her situation. The girl had never been very materialistic.  
  
"Aja."  
  
The girl jumped, Aja, that had been her name.she had forgotten it in Limbo, things like that never served someone well when it wasn't who you are that mattered, only what you were (a soul fated to purgatory for aeons).  
  
Finding her voice, though it felt somewhat odd, the girl called out in return, "Who's there?"  
  
"Do you not recall my voice, I spoke to you much when you were mortal."  
  
"Arionce?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The girl tried to walk towards the beautiful voice but it seemed to radiate from all about her, coming from no certain direction. "Where are you? Can't I see you again?" Desperation tinged her tone as she spun about one, blinking her eyes harshly in an attempt to get them to see properly. "I can't even remember what you look like, I've missed you so much."  
  
"You can't see me in this world, not much unlike Limbo, this world in the plane that separates the Earth and the world of the Gods, as limbo separates the worlds of life and life after death. It is simply a plane of existence, where only minds live and communicate, where physical and mortal, even immortal, limitations have no effect.  
  
"I brought you here to.explain, at least do so as best I can and am able. Aja, you've been dead for over 900 years, and to try to explain what has happened to the world in the length of time, in any bit of detail, would be pointless. I've finally been able to bestow upon a mortal my powers and abilities, and that mortal has brought your soul back into the first reincarnation of your body that has been born. The soul of the girl in it previously has been destroyed, as is the only way to allow the body to have been able to hold another without going through the complete process of decay," Arionce paused a moment to allow Aja time to take in what he was telling her, it was a sad business, bringing another soul back to life unnaturally.  
  
"So.she was completely destroyed?"  
  
"Yes, she was a little girl though, she had no real knowledge of the world and her parents were both deceased anyways. A dragoon spirit had attached itself to her body, recognizing your reincarnated form and bonding to it, but in turn making it age to the point it was when you had died. She was confused and in agony, and death was a release to her."  
  
Aja grimaced, "But she didn't really die.she was just.destroyed, wiped from existence."  
  
"It's not as horrible a fate as you make it sound, there is soul to create regret or wish for something more than what was given to it. There is no more pain," Arionce sympathized with Aja on some type of level; after all, it was one less soul in his underworld.  
  
"So, why did you bring me back?" Aja hesitantly inquired, she loved Arionce, but he was a God, and even when they loved others, there was no telling if you were either a tool or a friend at times. "Do you need me to.do something for you, make payment on my life?"  
  
"Must you always ask those questions? Could you not just let fate play out your part and not wonder what your future holds?"  
  
"Do you not remember that I do not believe in fate, and everything I choose to do is because I want to, not because fate says I must? A mortal was never supposed to be with a god, but look at what we were."  
  
"We are Aja, I haven't forgotten our love."  
  
".neither have I."  
  
"Than we are at least understanding each other in some way.this world grows more difficult to sustain both out entities in, I must return you to Endiness. I will come back to you in the mortal world as soon as it is possible to put ours spells and charms back in place around where ever you decide to stay. When you away, a quarter mile down the southerly path, a carriage will await you. The driver will have instructions to take you to Mille Seseau and three chests of gold will be under the red velour seat. If you encounter any problems, lift back the black velour seat, but only do so if you encounter trouble, you must promise me this."  
  
"I'll promise you whatever it is that you need me to Arionce." Aja, even with being reunited with Arionce and having her life back, continued to feel somewhat forlorn and desperate. The effects of Limbo were still with her and it would probably be some time before she felt normal once more.  
  
"I know you will, as I would do in turn."  
  
"Don't take too long, Arionce, I've waited 900 years to see your face again but for some reason one more day seems like so much longer." 


End file.
